Property Line
by xxxAsianPrincess
Summary: Kevin and Edd never really crossed paths ever since high school started. At first, Kevin thought that Edd would just be a tutor, but one thing led up to another, making them question their relationship with each other. [Kevedd - In Progress] [T?]
1. Chapter 1

**Property Line**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Outside, fall leaves, brown and orange in color, flew around in the autumn air. In the middle of October, Peach Creek High School was sitting near the ends of the cul-de-sac, as it was further down the street from Peach Creek Junior High. Inside, teenagers could be heard throughout the hallways during lunch and free period. The first lunch period held the sophomores and juniors together in one cafeteria, while the freshmen and seniors had free period. Then after the first lunch period ended, the freshmen and seniors exchanged their schedules. Students in the lunch room sat at rectangular lunch tables that were able to fit ten teens. Each student had their own respective group of friends that would stay together at one table every lunch period.

At one side of the lunch room, a group of familiar friends sat together. Ed, Edd, and Eddy had finally reunited with one another and sat together for the first time after a few weeks being in school. Edd was neatly cleaning up his area since he finished his food early compared to the other two. Edd being a neat freak never changed even after all these years. Ed, of course, was being the usual mess he was since he was younger. Over the years, he has been able to control his sloppy eating habits, but he shall always be considered messy for his eating habits. Eddy was on his cellphone looking for sales and deals on music as he ate, but became distracted when he looked up to Ed eating.

Eddy stood up from his chair and looked at Ed in usual disgust. "Will ya ever learn how to eat like a normal human being, Ed?" he distastefully asked before walking away to throw away his unfinished lunch out.

Ed dropped the food in his mouth and grabbed Edd, who was sitting next to him, by the shoulders. "But I like chicken Double D!" Ed whined.

"I know that Ed," Edd said as he peeled of Ed's hands from his shoulders. "But Eddy is correct. Having table manners are important to one's personality."

Eddy returned to the table and sat across from Edd rather than sitting across Ed. He looked straight at Edd and rested his elbows on the lunch table. "Oh right, I forgot that it's been a while since we all sat together for lunch." Eddy brought up. This was true because as soon as sophomore year started for the group, Edd has started taking SAT prep classes that took place during the sophomore and junior free period. Edd was also part of the science club and gardening club that would have daily meetings during the sophomore and junior lunch period. On the other hand, Eddy continues to scheme plans for his peers while Ed follows him around.

"Yes, I am truly sorry you two gentlemen," Edd sighed as he played with his thumbs. "I have invested all my time in gardening and science club, as well as Scholastic Assessment Test preparatory classes."

"It's okay now, right? You'll be spending free period with us today, yeah?" Eddy asked as he folded his arms.

"Double D is spending his freedom with us?" Ed blinked, to which Edd nodded in response.

"Of course I am! Luckily for you two, there are no meetings for any of the clubs today. Also, preparatory classes aren't resuming until the second marking period." Edd smiled brightly before standing up to dispose his trash into the garbage can.

* * *

On the other side of the lunch room, another group of familiar friends were sitting together, also eating and chatting among themselves. Kevin was sitting with Naz and the basketball team for lunch today. Kevin usually changes where he sits from time to time depending which team he is playing with. Naz and Kevin are always together, just like how they were in their childhood. Naz is now a cheerleader in high school for the teams Kevin participate in.

"So Kev! Today we got practice right?" A teammate with auburn hair asked. Kevin looked over at his fellow athlete and smirked.

"You know it dude!" Kevin fist-bumped his friend before laughing around with the other teammates. Just then, a shadow crept behind Kevin.

"Not so fast Kevin." A teacher interrupted. The table looked up at the male chemistry teacher that taught at Peach Creek High. "Kevin, are you aware that the chemistry test that you took last week has a failing score?"

Kevin gulped and stared. "No way Mr. W! I totally passed that test though!"

The teacher crossed his arms and shook his head. "No Kevin, it has a huge '**F**' in my grade book," Mr. Woods corrected. "Which means, your grade falls from a 'B' to a 'D'."

"Yeah so?"

"So," Mr. Woods continued. "You are excluded from athletic extra activities, which _includes_ practices."

Everyone at the table either gasped or groaned in pity for Kevin. Kevin scratched the back of his head in annoyance and groaned as well. "Alright alright. I hear ya. What can I do to raise my grade?"

"Well, these are your options. You can come with me to the planetarium and make a ten page report on what you learned about the galaxy and its wonders-…"

"Or?"

"…Or, you can be tutored and raise your grade each day."

Kevin blinked. "Each day?"

Mr. Woods nodded. "Yes, because since you're the _only_ one failing my class, I could count your extra attendance and participation as extra credit and it could raise your grade."

Kevin thought about it and nodded. "Choice. When will my tutoring happen?"

"Only to be fair, it will take place during your free period. Therefore, your tutor must either be a sophomore or a junior."

Kevin groaned. "Man." Kevin scratched his head some more and then focused. "Who will be my tutor?"

Mr. Woods placed his hands on his hips and said, "Well, I high recommend someone from the science club who has an outstanding grade."

Kevin slunk back in his chair. "Who the hell is in the science club from our grade?

Mr. Woods smirked. "Why don't you just go on the planetarium trip with me?"

Kevin made a disgusted face. "Uh…No thanks Mr. Woods." Mr. Woods walked away after Kevin's response. "Man, does anyone know who is in the science club?" Kevin asked. In response, his teammates shrugged or shook their heads. "Dammit. I don't know anyone in the science club either. Actually, I didn't even _know_ our school had a science club."

Naz's face lighted. "Double D!" she recalled. Everyone at the table looked confused, including Kevin.

"Double dweeb is in the science club?" Kevin scoffed. "No surprises." The other people at the table still looked confused. "Man, he's still such a dork."

"Who's Double D?" The auburn haired athlete asked.

"It's this kid from our childhood. Haven't really heard or seen him after school started." Kevin stood up and threw his garbage in the trashcan as if he were playing basketball. He took a seat and sighed. "I guess I might as well ask him since he's not as bad as Eddy or Ed."

Naz giggled. "We see him all the time, Kevin!"

Kevin's stared at her with a blank face. "When?"

"During practices. You know…If I remember correctly, he's also part of the gardening club. When you run with the team, he's nearby because he's always the one who waters the plants."

"How do you know this?"

Naz scoffed. "Dude, Double D still wears the same hat from back then. It's not hard to miss him." She paused. "Actually, he occasionally helps me with my chemistry homework too. He's pretty good!"

Kevin snapped his fingers. "Naz! Perfect! Why don't you just tutor me instead?"

"Uh…Sure Kev! No problem!"

"Choice."

* * *

Kevin and Naz planned to meet up after school in the chemistry room that Mr. Woods allowed them to work in. Kevin was walking up the stairs, heading to the chemistry room and calling out for Naz. Oddly, there was no response from Naz.

Kevin walked into the empty chemistry room. "Naz?" He called out. A cabinet closed from behind a table. "Who's there?"

Edd stood up and looked at the entrance where Kevin stood. "Oh salutations Kevin! My, it has been a long time since we have last met, am I correct?"

"Uh…Yeah. Where's Naz?" Kevin looked around the room and set his bag down on the table.

"I'm afraid she's not here. She left a while ago and told me to give this to you." Edd said as he took out a note from his pocket and handed it to Kevin. Kevin took the note and read it.

"_Sorry Kev! I'm not really good at tutoring chemistry, so just ask Double D to tutor you! I'm sure he'll go for it! C: -Naz."_ It read.

"Not cool dude." Kevin crumpled the paper.

"Is something wrong, Kevin?" Edd looked concerned. Just then, Mr. Woods walked into the room.

"Ah! So I see you chose Eddward to be your tutor!" Mr. Woods clapped.

"I beg your pardon?" Edd asked.

Kevin stood up. "Wait-…"

"Thanks so much for helping Kevin out Edd. I really hope you turn Kevin's D to a B or maybe even an A so he can go back to sport activities!" Mr. Woods continued.

"But-"

"And Kevin, make sure you listen to Edd. He's a great student and leader of the science club!" Mr. Woods nodded. Kevin stayed silent and Edd stared at Mr. Woods. "Well I must be heading home now. Edd, I trust you, so lock my room after you're done, okay?"

Mr. Woods took his things and walked out of the room. Edd looked back at Kevin. "I'm your tutor?"

"Guess so."


	2. Chapter 2

**Property Line**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Kevin shrugged as he took a seat at the table where his bag was. Edd's eyes widened.

"But we never had a proper agreement enclosed about this!"

Kevin shrugged again and sighed. He said, "Look, Naz was supposed to be my tutor, but she sucks at chem too, so she told me to ask you. Iunno." Edd stared at him for a while. "Well?"

"Pardon me Kevin, are you perhaps failing Chemistry in Mr. Woods's class?" Edd took a seat across the table and faced Kevin. Kevin pulled his hat down a bit to cover his eyes from embarrassment.

"Just like Mr. Woods said."

Edd leaned forward. "But school has just begun last month! How did you fail so suddenly?"

"That chem test last week killed me, dork. What else."

"Oh. My, I am truly sorry to hear that Kevin," Edd paused. "But I'm not quite sure if I have the ability to exchange the knowledge from one's mind to another." Kevin looked up.

"Dude, can you speak normally?"

Edd sighed. "I mean, I'm not sure how I'm going to tutor you."

Kevin shifted himself in his seat. "Well, every free period you just come and tutor me. Mr. Woods will count me coming to you and participating in class more as extra credit or something."

"Extra credit?" Edd sat back. "Is that even possible? Do the other students have the opportunity like this?"

"I don't know, I don't care. I just _need_ to get my grade up. I am so screwed if I don't." Kevin leaned back. "Besides, I'm the only one failing his class with a 'D' anyways." Edd stood up and fixed his chair and surrounding. There was a silence from Edd thinking what he should do. How would he be able to tutor Kevin when he has science club and preparatory class? Then again, preparatory classes are not resuming for a while. But don't forget to mention, he's in charge of watering the plants the gardening club planted after school. Although, due to the weather getting colder, the gardening club moved the plants to the science room, where there are lamps that provide the plants heat and warmth. Maybe, just maybe, he does have the time to tutor Kevin. Edd sighed.

"Well, if you truly insist, I would be delighted to tutor you Kevin." Edd gave a smile after he said his words. Kevin looked at Edd and smirked in return.

"Dude, thanks."

Edd smile got bigger, exposing that gap between his teeth slightly. "No worries Kevin! We shall raise your grade in no time!"

Kevin chuckled and raised his hand, then made it into a fist, getting ready for a fist-bump. "Dude, I owe you one."

Edd stared down at Kevin's fist and took two steps back. "Uhm...It's no problem, Kevin." Edd pointed to Kevin's fist. "Why are you showing me your fist?"

Kevin stared at Edd blankly before breaking to a laugh. "Dude! You're supposed to fist-bump me!" Kevin laughed loudly, before grabbing Edd's hands and then molding his fingers to a fist. He made Edd's fist touch his fist before letting his wrist go. "Like that."

"Oh, I know what it is. But when we were younger, you would shake your fist at us due to your anger." Edd weakly smiled.

Kevin crossed his arms. "That was back then," Kevin scoffed. "And I was mostly aiming for Eddy, Double Dweeb."

Edd loosened the fist Kevin made with his hand before fixing his hat. "Oh, my, it has truly been a while."

"Yeah, I know. Didn't know we'd end up student and tutor." Kevin chuckled. Edd joined along and nodded.

"Just to think it was yesterday that you would chase the three of us around the cul-de-sac when we were young." Kevin started to laugh.

"Man, time flies by. I see you're not with the other dorks now?" Kevin looked around.

"Well, as time does fly by, I have preoccupied myself with gardening club and science club. Of course, Eddy would not have enjoyed me bringing him along, and Ed is quite destructive so putting him around my precious plants and-…"

"Yeah yeah I get it. The three of you are on all different paths."

"…Well, yes."

"Hm. Well, it's better this way." Kevin said as he unpacked his bag and removed his chemistry books. Edd blinked at him and then tilted his head.

"Is it really?"

"Don't you think so? I mean, you were always the different one with them. You were the smart, friendly, and sane one."

"Well, quite honestly I-"

"I mean, just in my opinion." Kevin stated before removing his pencils and placing them by his textbooks.

Edd stepped closer and looked down at his feet in guilt. "I understand that Eddy and Ed may have caused you much trouble, and on their behalf I do want to apologize."

"Don't sweat it. It's all in the past." Kevin smirked before petting Edd's hat playfully. Edd felt a bit shy as if Kevin was his older brother who was trying to comfort him. "Now, wanna help me with chem?"

"S-Sure." Edd stuttered, then cleared his throat. "I mean, yes, of course."

* * *

Edd finished writing up the phase diagram with the proper labels on the board. "And so, in conclusion, you would have to just remember this diagram."

Kevin finally finished copying the diagram and color coding the liquids, solids, and gases. "So solids are on the top left, liquids are in the middle, and gases are on the right and they all meet up at the triple point?"

"That is correct!" Edd smiled. "Make sure it looks like a slanted 'Y' and the tail of the 'Y' is at zero pressure and zero temperature."

"Oh crap, I got that completely wrong on the test." Kevin groaned.

"Do you remember what you put?" Edd started to erase the board as he was listening to Kevin.

"Well, I kind of made it with pressure on the x-axis and temperature on the y-axis." Kevin embarrassingly said.

Edd froze. "Kevin, that diagram is completely backwards." Kevin rested his head on his arm on the table.

"I know. It doesn't make sense. But I get it now! Everything starts at zero temp and zero press."

Edd closed the marker with their respective marker caps. "Yes, indeed. Zero temperature and zero pressure."

Kevin stood up and stretched. "Alright! I got this!" Then he yawned. "What time is it Double D?"

Edd looked at the clock on the wall before his eyes widened. "It's 6:00!" Edd looked outside the window where the sunset was shining through. "Did we really take that long?"

Kevin shrugged. "Guess so." Edd shot him a look. "Well, I guess it's time to go home, huh?" Kevin started to pack up his stuff, as well as Edd did. Edd took much slower though, as Kevin already left the room.

"He could at least say goodbye." Edd mumbled to himself. He slid his messenger bag around him and then walked out of the room, locking the door behind him with Mr. Woods's keys. Edd needed to drop off the keys at the main office before he left, but as he turned around, he was looking Kevin in the eyes.

"Are you ready yet?" Kevin asked. Edd's eyes widened and he jumped back.

"Y-You were waiting for me?" Edd's voice cracked a bit.

"Should I not?"

"It's not that. I am quite surprised you did, though. I thought you have already left." Edd composed himself neatly. "I have to drop these keys off to the main office, so you can go ahead if you may."

"Well, you thought wrong." Kevin smirked. "Nah, I'll wait for you. You live nearby anyway, so I mean, we can just walk together."

Edd was surprised at Kevin's suggestion, but decided to not waste time and debate about his choices. Kevin was right. The two of them were near each other, and actually, they lived across the street from each other. Luckily, they weren't on bad terms unlike Kevin and Eddy. That calmed Edd, since he doesn't have to worry about quarrels that might occur. Edd headed downstairs with Kevin following him. Edd opened the main office that was locked, but with the keys he had, Edd opened the main office and put the keys on the hook for Mr. Woods. Edd left the main office and saw Kevin waiting for him at the front door. "Thank you for waiting Kevin." Edd said as he walked towards Kevin.

"No sweat." Kevin put his hands in his pockets and started to head home. Edd followed along silently and thought how this was the first time he has ever walked home with Kevin since high school.

When they both reached the cul-de-sac, it was about 6:15. "See you tomorrow Kevin!" Edd waved, getting ready to separate from him.

"Alright. Tomorrow, why don't you just eat with me at lunch so we have lunch and free period to tutor and all." Kevin suggested. Edd was hesitant on deciding on agreeing, but since Kevin was eager to raise his grade, Edd accepted.

"I'm fine with that." Edd nodded then left Kevin to go to his house. Edd opened his door and entered his house, closing the door behind him.

* * *

A week has passed and the two have been studying non-stop. Kevin has been able to raise his grade slightly from a 'D' to a 'C-.' It was another lunch period that Edd was tutoring with Kevin. Eddy was surprised to see Kevin and Edd eating lunch together. Although Eddy has had a rough past with Kevin, they all did end up friends. But they still kept their groups after that. Ed, Edd, and Eddy as one group and the rest of the cul-de-sac in another group. Ever since high school has started, variety of friends and groups have been made, but Eddy would not have expected Edd, the nerd, would be hanging out with Kevin, the jock. It wasn't completely impossible, as he could see, but he at least expected the cul-de-sac group with be together and not just Kevin and Edd alone. The sports teams that Kevin was on was also shocked to see an athlete would be sitting everyday with some extraordinary student. Nazz didn't mind it, because she knew Edd was a cool person.

"And that concludes the section that we have learned so far in the year." Edd folded his hands. Kevin took a deep breath and relaxed his mind.

"Okay, so Mr. Woods allowed me to participate in practice again, but he said I can't fully be in games and competitions without raising it to a 'C+' because I need to have at least a 'C+' to be in them." Kevin complained.

"Well, over the week, you were able to raise your grade from a 'D' to a 'C-' and soon you will be able to achieve a 'C+' if you just continue doing what you are doing, Kevin." Edd smiled.

Kevin nodded in agreement. "True. Also, Mr. Woods is allowing me to re-take the test, so I think I'll pass."

"I'm certain you shall pass."

Kevin paused and looked at him. He kind of felt weird that someone was so certain for him. He smirked. "You're right, and it'll be thanks to you."

Edd stared at Kevin before clutching the ends of his shorts in embarrassment. "Oh, my, well thank you for the acknowledgement, Kevin. I couldn't have certainly done it without your cooperation." His cheeks slightly turned pink in color. Nazz was watching from afar and a little smile grew on her face.

"They would look cute together, don't you think?" Nazz asked one of the cheerleaders. In response, she got a weird face and laughed. Nazz shrugged. _"Who knows."_ She thought, before continuing to eat her lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Property Line**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Lunch ended quickly after, so Kevin and Edd started to head to the chemistry classroom to quickly go through all the lessons the sophomores have learned in the two months, but one of the cheerleaders pull Kevin back before he can leave the lunchroom. Edd turned around and watched Kevin being dragged away.

"Kevin~! Where are you going for free period~?" She playfully asked. Kevin blinked at the familiar, yet random, cheerleader who has pulled him aside.

"I'm going to study with my friend." Kevin responded, before peeling off the girl, but she clung onto his arm. The brunette cheerleader tilted her head.

"Really? Who?" Kevin pointed to Edd, who was just idly standing by the cafeteria doors, waiting for Kevin. The female broke into a giggle. "No seriously, Kev." Kevin blinked.

"I'm serious though."

The cheerleader stopped laughing, and instead, her mouth fell open into a surprised gap. "No way! Why? He looks like a nerd! And you…you're a jock!" She let him go.

"Does it matter? Who are you anyway?" Kevin started to feel annoyed by the girl's presence. Although looking elsewhere, Edd could hear the conversation going on between the jock and the cheerleader. Edd knew it was weird too, that a jock and nerd would be hanging out so much. But, there was a reason behind it, and it was only tutoring.

"Kev~ No need to be mean! You haven't hung out with the team lately. Are you forgetting about your original group of friends?" The girl crossed her arms. "I thought you were cool."

"What do you mean? I'm still who I am." Kevin responded defensively, then let out a groan. "Fine, if it's really bothering you, I'll chill with you guys today." Edd heard from afar and thought this was an indirect message to beat it, but it wasn't. "Only if my friend can hang with us too."

The cheerleader groaned and rolled her eyes. She looked back to the group of cheerleaders, including Nazz. Nazz wasn't paying complete attention to what was happening, but she did think it would be just fine if Edd joined them for free period. On the other hand, the other cheerleaders did not want to be hanging out with someone who was so nerdy. They didn't even know Edd, and they were basically forced to hang with him because of Kevin. The cheerleaders gave a weak acceptance signal for the suggestion that Edd will tag along. The brunette cheerleader who was in front of Kevin faced him.

"Fine, he can come along." She forced a smile. He smiled and turned to Edd, then called him out.

"Yo Double Dweeb! Come over here, will ya?" Edd turned his focus to Kevin and then walked over to him.

"Yes Kevin?"

"Wanna hang with us today? I mean, we already finished the lesson, so we have free time, right?" Kevin offered. Edd was unsure to accept or not. He honestly did want to be with Kevin for free period, but it seems Edd was unwanted there. He could feel the piercing stares of the other jocks and cheerleaders. It made him feel isolated.

"U-Uhm…I am happy to be asked such a nice offer, but I would like to pass," Edd weakly said. Then he leaned towards Kevin and hushed his voice. "I do not think I will fit in." Kevin narrowed his eyes and then shook his head.

"Nah man! You will! I hate to admit it after all these years, but you're pretty cool." Kevin nodded, before wrapping one arm around his shoulder. Edd's heart squeezed a bit, which cause him to jump back. "Woah, forgot you were a germaphobe." Kevin chuckled. "Just chill with us." He smiled. Edd gulped and started to feel nervous.

"I'm sorry Kevin! Just ask me if you need any more assistance to your studies!" Edd ran out of the cafeteria and headed upstairs to the chemistry room. Mr. Woods was sitting at his desk and turned around to the door opening.

"Oh hello Eddward!" Mr. Woods smiled.

"Greetings Mr. Woods. Are there any club activities today?" Edd placed his books down at his seat. Mr. Woods shook his head and looked at the plants that were in his room.

"Well, no. The plants seem to be in perfect condition at the moment. Also, the classroom is spotless." Mr. Woods sighed. "Although, due to the weather, I have to rake the leaves outside." Edd blinked.

"Why are you assigned such a job? Don't we leave that up to our janitors?" Edd asked.

"Well, yes. But I'm assisting them because of the lack of janitors today. Plenty of them called in sick. Must be a flu or something spreading among the janitors." Mr. Woods shrugged. Just then, Kevin popped in the room.

"Yo dork! Why did you just run off like that?" Kevin walked over to Edd. Edd took steps back. "What's up with you?"

Edd nervously avoided eyes with Kevin. "Uhm…I remembered that I have to assist Mr. Woods clean up around the school!" Edd grabbed a box of gloves by the counter next to him and raised it up to Kevin's face. "See?"

"Clean up? This room is spotless enough. Free period is almost over anyway." Kevin put his hands in his pockets. "What's your next class? I'll walk you there."

"No need, friend! I will be picking up leaves and debris around after school." Edd smiled widely. Kevin narrowed his eyes at Edd and his weird self.

"Is something up, dude?" Kevin took a step forward Edd. Edd stepped back and covered his face with the glove box.

"That is a negative, Kevin. I am A-Okay!" Kevin tilted his head and observed Edd.

"How come you're hiding your face?" Kevin took a step forward, but Edd took another step back. "And you keep moving away from me. Do I smell bad or something?" Kevin started to sniff his shirt.

"No! Of course not. I'm just looking at the wonderful fine print of these gloves." Edd said. Kevin stared at Edd, because that was the lamest lie he had ever heard that came from Edd.

"Okay, dweeb, what's up?" Kevin grabbed Edd's wrist and pull his arm down. Surprised, Edd pulled his wrist back, pulling Kevin along. Edd fell back and landed on the floor, having his face break his fall and dropping the glove box on the floor. Kevin fell forward and landed on Edd's chest. As Kevin got up, he was staring at Edd's eyes. Edd's face turned pink and he moved back until he hit the door.

"Are you students alright?" Mr. Woods came over to the two of them and helped them up.

"Uh…Yeah, I'm fine." Kevin dusted himself off after he stood up.

"M-Me too." Edd added as he did the same actions as Kevin. The bell rang.

"Well, that's the dismissal bell. You guys better get to your classes before you're late." Mr. Woods patted their backs before heading back to his desk. Edd nodded and ran out the classroom to go to his next class.

"He's still weird." Kevin said out loud after Edd has left the classroom. "But that was weird too." Kevin remembered the color of Edd's eyes and how close he was to him. He felt his stomach twist a bit, but ignored it. "Whatever. Dork."

* * *

After school, Edd was at his locker, exchanging books that he needed for next day's.

"Ahhh, Damn! It's raining!" Kevin groaned when he looked out the window. Edd turned his attention towards Kevin, who was down the hall. His heart was beating fast for some reason. Maybe because he was still nervous from earlier. Edd did have an extra umbrella that he could lend Kevin, but he questioned how he would be able to hand it to him ever since the awkward event earlier.

"I knew it was going to rain." Edd mumbled to himself by his locker.

"Here Kev! Just borrow mine." Nazz offered as she took out her umbrella and gave it to him. Kevin looked at it and shook his head.

"Thanks, Nazz, but then you wouldn't have an umbrella."

"It's fine! We could share!" Nazz smiled. Kevin was hesitant, but he accepted the umbrella. Edd felt a bit disappointed, because he could have given his umbrella to Kevin. He took the extra umbrella with him. There were two raincoats in his locker nicely folded in a neat manner. He took one before closing his locker. Edd took a deep sigh and walked the other way, heading to the front doors of the school.

Kevin turned his attention to Edd, who was walking away. "Yo, Dor—…" Kevin stopped before he could finish calling him. Edd was already gone.

"Who are you calling?" Nazz asked then looked at the direction where Kevin focused at. She saw no one there, but she knew that Edd's locker was around that direction. "Is something wrong, Kev?"

Kevin turned his focus back to Nazz, then cleared his throat. "Nah." Nazz shot a look at Kevin, knowing his tone of voice changes when he lies.

"Is Double D not walking with you anymore?" She crossed her arms.

"No, it's not that. He said he has something to do. Clean leaves or something." He looked at the umbrella that Nazz lent him. He completely forgot he rides his, much larger compared to the old, bicycle to school still. Otherwise, he owns a motorcycle, which he uses as his main way of transportation. "Actually, I'll just quickly ride my bike through the rain. I can't leave my baby here." He chuckled. "Thanks though, Nazz." He messed Nazz's hair by petting her in a playful manner. She chuckled, fixing her hair as well.

* * *

Edd reached the front doors of the high school. He pushed the doors open and opened his umbrella to protect him from the rain. As he headed towards the cul-de-sac, he passed by the bike rack. He saw one bike parked there and knew it was Kevin's by the appearance. It was still a silver bike with a black leather seat. This time, there was a black basket in the front that Kevin usually uses to carry his backpack while his sport equipment were on his back. Kevin's bike parked in the rack was catching rain and Edd had no tarp to protect it. As Edd walked towards the bike, he had removed a small hand towel from his messenger bag to wipe the bicycle's leather seat. He left the towel unfolded on the seat to weakly protect it from the rain. He placed his umbrella down for a bit so he could take out the raincoat and extra umbrella he had brought along with him. Edd placed the extra umbrella in the basket of the bicycle while he tried to cover the rest of the bike with the raincoat, using it as a tarp.

Even though Edd recalled Kevin was going to go home along with Nazz, Edd felt this was the least he could do for Kevin in compensation for his behavior earlier in the day.

"Are you sure nothing's up?" Nazz asked as she analyzed Kevin's atmosphere.

Kevin smirked, recalling the similar question he was asking Edd earlier during free period. "I'm good. I just forgot I rode my bike here. It's going to catch the rain, so Imma jet, okay?" He raised his brows to Nazz before leaving, and heading down the hall to go downstairs. He passed by Edd's locker, which he slowly stopped at for a moment, then resumed to walk outside.

Nazz watched Kevin go down the hall and head out the doors that lead to the stairs. A little smile grew on her face before walking away in the opposite direction. "_Kevin…"_

Edd was finishing fixing the umbrella and raincoat so it was properly placed on Kevin's bike. "There, all done." He said to himself. He picked up his umbrella from the ground and adjusted his hat before walking away to head home.

Moments later, Kevin arrived at the bike rack, and quickly ran to his bicycle. He worried how much damage the rain did to the bicycle, but when he saw the umbrella and raincoat, his concerns softened.

"What the…" slipped from his mouth as he analyzed what was on his bike. He picked up the umbrella and looked at the handle. There was a label that had "**Property of Eddward"** finely printed in black ink. He put the umbrella back down in the basket, then removed the raincoat. The same label was in the inside of the coat, near the hoodie area. Although the basket and pedals were wet, the seat and handles were able to remain slightly dry, or at most, damp. A small smile crawled onto Kevin's face, but he loosened it to a smirk. "That dork."

Kevin slipped on the raincoat and pulled up the hood above his hat. He removed the hand towel and wiped the pedals and basket a bit, then threw it in the basket to sit. _"Why are you doing this?" _Kevin wondered, before unlocking the lock that secured his bike to the rack. He moved his bike back a bit, then sat on the seat. He headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Property Line**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

* * *

A few days later, Edd was by his locker grabbing books for the next class. Kevin and Nazz passed by Edd, but Kevin slowed down after he passed by Edd's locker. He looked back from afar and sighed. Nazz looked to her side and realized Kevin wasn't by her anymore. She looked around and found no Kevin. Then she stopped walking and looked behind her.

"Kevin?" Nazz called out. Kevin didn't react to Nazz calling out for him. Edd closed his locker and walked in the opposite direction, heading for his next period. "Kevin." Nazz called for him again, but to no success. She traced to where Kevin's eyes were focusing and found Edd, becoming evanescent as he walked farther away. Kevin had been meaning to thank Edd for the umbrella and raincoat that was lent to him a few days ago, but Kevin never had the chance to do so. Every time he saw Edd around, he wanted to call out to him, but his voice would always fall weakly.

Finally, Kevin's attention was caught by Mr. Woods, who walked up to him and started to converse with him. "Kevin, remember the retake of the test is today, after school." Kevin turned to look at the teacher, nodding in response.

"Alright Mr. W." Kevin calmly responded.

"Keep in mind that the questions are different from before; so, don't expect the same questions or same answers." Mr. Woods eyed him. Kevin heavily sighed and nodded once again.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." Mr. Woods walked away which gave Nazz the opportunity to walk up to Kevin. A little smirk was on her face as she approached him. "What?" Kevin raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing~ What were you looking at earlier, Kev?" Nazz playfully asked. Kevin froze for a second before answering.

"Nothing."

Nazz tried to hide her smile before she could continue teasing the redhead. "You and Double D are okay, right?"

"Uh…Yeah," Kevin paused. "Why do you keep asking me this?"

Nazz tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Kevin crossed his arms and analyzed the female. "You've been asking me this question for the past few days."

Nazz made a face. "I have?" Nazz averted her eyes to avoid further persistence. "I'm just wondering." She giggled, then reached for Kevin's arm. "Come on, Kev. We'll be late for class." Nazz tugged on Kevin's arm and pulled him through the halls, heading to their destination.

* * *

At lunch, Edd resumed to eat with his best friends, Ed and Eddy. Also, Kevin continued to routinely spend his lunch with the various jocks and cheerleaders. Edd and Kevin haven't talked to each other in the past few days, and since tutoring was already completed, Edd had no reason to eat with the redhead any further. Although the two males should have been used to this setup, finally being separated after a week of being together gave them both an awkward vibe.

Eddy finished his lunch before he spoke. "So," he swallowed. "You done being friends with that loser?"

Edd looked up from his food with wide eyes. "I-I beg your pardon?" Edd stuttered.

Eddy got up and threw away the trash that remained on his tray. "Kevin, I mean."

Edd coughed from the sudden question, choking on the food that he was in the middle of swallowing. He grabbed the water bottle nearby and opened it, quaffing the drink to save himself. "Why the sudden question, if I may ask?" Edd composed himself, leaned in slowly in awe.

Ed stuffed his mouth with the day's lunch special as he spoke. "Eddy's jealous of Kevin because Kevin stole Double D from Eddy and me," Ed called out as he dropped his food and grew teary-eyed. "Double D left us for Kevin!" he sobbed.

"Now now, I did not leave anyone," Edd defended.

Eddy slammed the table with his hand. "As if!" He gritted his teeth.

Edd, startled by the slap on the table, looked at Eddy with surprised eyes. "Eddy, do you really hold such feelings?" Edd put down the food he was eating with a worried expression.

Eddy's cheeks turned red in color, nervous from the attention. "Sorta." He mumbled. "Well, kinda," Eddy squeezed in before turning his eyes down and lowering his voice. "It just bothered me a bit how you only spent one day with us before spending a whole week and a few days with Kevin." He looked at Edd's face that was plastered with guilt.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt this way?" Edd asked, reaching out for Eddy's hand.

Eddy inexorably moved his hand aside and sat up. "Why would I?" Eddy narrowed his eyes. "I don't care about that loser!"

Edd giggled. "You do know that I was just tutoring him, right?"

"Yeah I heard."

Edd's smile fell slowly as he titled his head. "You…heard?" He paused. "From whom did you hear?"

Eddy blinked. "The football team was making the topic about you tutoring Kevin a big deal." Eddy explained. "But that's all."

Ed looked up in confusion. "But Eddy, there was more that the football team said!"

Eddy glared at Ed, but then relaxed himself. "Yeah he's right. There's more." Eddy sighed, intimating bad news.

"Oh my, really?" Edd's face expressed dejection as Eddy's sigh allayed his feelings. "What else did they say?"

Eddy took a deep breath before speaking. "Well, hate to break it to ya, sockhead, but the jocks and girlies don't like you hanging out with their boy, Kev."

Edd's mien fell down as he heard the gossip. He knew it was true, but it still affected him after having fun with Kevin in the past week. A simple "Oh" left his lips.

Ed looked up. "But Eddy! You're forgetting what Kevin said!" shouted Ed.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Eddy smacked Ed's shoulder. "That's not important!"

"Kevin… mentioned me?" Edd asked weakly.

Ed simultaneously nodded with a smile. "Kevin said Double D is cool and Double D is smart and 'to leave the dork alone.'" Ed stopped nodding.

Edd's heart squeezed more, feeling hot and nervous once again. "K-Kevin said that?"

"Ugh…the two of you make me sick." Eddy groaned. "But yeah, he defended you." He stood up and walked away to put away his tray. Edd's cheeks turned pink, feeling shy and giddy from the words he just heard. Eddy came back and saw the mien on Edd's face and felt sick. "What's it to ya?" Eddy pulled down Edd's hat and turned away. Edd fixed the hat on his head and wiped his forehead to distract himself from the nervousness.

"D'awww, is Double D feeling the butterflies and bees in his tummy?" Ed gratified Edd by teasing him.

Edd's face flushed a deep shade of pink. "Impossible! Kevin is just a friend that—"

"D'awww! Double D is feeling the butterflies and toast tickling his tummy!" Ed gave a cheesy smile.

Edd pushed Ed away and hid his face in his hat. "S-Stop it Ed!" Double D shyly said.

"You're gross." Eddy crossed his arms. "I'm spending free period alone." Eddy stormed out of the lunch room.

"Oh no! Lunch is over already?" Ed panicked. He started to sloppily devour the remains of his food, as if he were a caveman, not leaving a crumb behind. Edd, quickly turning sick from the sight, slowly moved away and walked out of the lunch room. Edd couldn't help but smile as he kept thinking about the things Kevin said in comparison to the jocks. He knew that he must talk to Kevin as soon as possible. An idea grew into his mind as he walked through the halls filled with students who were heading to lunch. He stopped by a corner of the hallway and took out a piece of paper and a writing utensil. Neatly, he wrote a few words.

* * *

After school, Kevin headed to his locker to put books back in. He put his hand on the dial of the lock, turning the lock to its proper combination before unlocking his locker open. A folded piece of paper fell from the top of the locker shelf. Kevin crouched down to pick it up, then unfolded the paper to read it.

_"Good Luck."_

"On what?" Kevin asked himself out loud. It then clicked to him that he must re-take the test for chemistry in a few minutes. He flipped the piece of paper to see if there was more to read.

_"Thank you."_

"For what?" Kevin narrowed his eyes at the note. After analyzing it, he shrugged and stuffed the note in his backpack. He didn't know who the note was from nor did he have an idea. He closed his locker and started to head to the chemistry room, mentally preparing himself for the test along the way.

Once he reached the chemistry room, Mr. Woods turned around from his desk. "Oh, hello Kevin!" He greeted. "Are you ready for the retake?"

Kevin headed to a table and set his backpack down on the floor. "Yeah, whatever."

"Okay. Hold on." Mr. Woods stood up from his desk and walked to the storage room in the back. He walked out of the room, pulling someone along. "Eddward, hand out the test and periodic table to Kevin, please."

Edd nodded to Mr. Woods's directions and grabbed a test and periodic table to hand to Kevin. "Good luck." Edd whispered. Kevin looked up at him and nodded.

"Thanks." Kevin mumbled. Edd walked away from Kevin's desk and reported back to Mr. Woods.

"Thanks for your hard work, Eddward." Mr. Woods patted Edd's shoulder. "You may go now." Edd nodded and grabbed his messenger bag, then headed for the door. Kevin watched Edd's movements until he left the room. "You may begin testing." Mr. Woods announced, before going back to his duties at his desk.

Kevin stared down at the test and took a deep breath. He analyzed the questions and found most of them similar to the ones Edd had tutored him a while ago. He started to go through the test, answering each question confidently. In less than forty minutes, Kevin was able to finish the test with no struggle. Kevin stood up and walked over to Mr. Woods. "Done." He smirked.

Mr. Woods turned around to see the test Kevin finished. "Alright. I'll start grading it. You are dismissed for now."

"Alrighty." Kevin waved, then quickly ran to his backpack. He grabbed it and sprinted out the room. Kevin felt the weights of pressure release from his shoulder as he ran through the halls to leave the school. He slid down the railings all throughout the stairs, finally reaching the first floor. He jogged out the front door and felt the wind greet his face.

"How'd you do?" A voice spoke. Kevin looked around to see where the voice came from, only to find Edd by the front corridors. Kevin smiled.

"Great." He smiled. "Thanks to you." Kevin walked closer to the other male. "You did a lot for me."

Edd's heart started to beat rapidly every step the redhead took closer to him. "W-What do you mean?" He tried to calm himself mentally, unsure of what he was feelings.

"The tutoring, the tolerance you had for me even though our childhood was…" Kevin drifted off. "But besides that, there was the raincoat and the umbrella." He smirked, then opened his backpack. He took out the folded raincoat and umbrella that rightfully belonged to Edd. Edd noticed a piece of paper fell out of his bag as he was taking out Edd's items. Edd picked it up and realized it was the note that he wrote for Kevin earlier. "Here. Sorry, I didn't wash it." Kevin mumbled as he handed the items back to him. Edd looked at them, hesitant of grabbing the raincoat, because of its unsanitary status. "I'm not germy." Kevin stared at the expression that Edd had. Edd took the umbrella back, along with the raincoat and put it in his messenger bag.

"Here. You dropped this." Edd held out the note. Kevin looked at it and shook his head.

"Oh, you can throw it out. I don't know who gave that to me." Kevin shrugged.

Edd blinked and smirked. "Do you have any idea who would give this to you?"

Kevin paused and gave it some thought. "I don't know…Maybe some sort of creep that follows me or something." He scoffed then looked at Edd who raised a brow. "Wait…don't tell me."

Edd giggled. "You can be a bit dense, Kevin."

Kevin tilted his head and smirked. "It was you? But it said 'Thank You' on it. Why are _you_ thanking _me_?" Kevin asked.

Edd's smile shrunk a bit from embarrassment. "Well, at lunch today, Ed and Eddy were sharing some information they overheard from the football team during gym, including the remark from you that defended me." Edd explained.

Kevin's stomach squeezed, which made him clear his throat to compose himself. "Oh yeah, that." Kevin breathed. "Well," he started. "I just didn't think it was cool that they were calling you all these crappy things and they don't even know you." Kevin's voice started to raise from anger, but then he cleared his throat once more to compose himself again.

"It's okay, Kevin." Edd weakly smiled. "I'm quite used to the torment and name calling from the athletes in this school."

"Well, they shouldn't be saying shit." Kevin quickly responded. Edd stared wide eyed at Kevin which made him feel nervous. "I mean…Only I can call you those names." He said to cover himself. _"Why am I covering up, though?"_ He thought to himself.

Edd chuckled. "Of course. Only you."

Kevin smiled and petted Edd's hat. "Let's head home now, dude. It's getting late." He turned around to the sunset that was shining on the east side of the school. Edd looked towards the same view and was fascinated by the scenery. Kevin turned around. "Let's go." Edd looked up and saw the bright red hair on Kevin's head that reflected the light from the sunset. "Dude?"

Edd snapped back into reality. "H-Huh? Oh right!" Edd fixed himself by standing up straight and started to lead the way. Kevin followed behind.

"Were you just staring at me?" Kevin leaned on Edd's back.

"P-Pardon me? I believe you are mistaken." Edd rolled his eyes.

Kevin smirked. "Oh really now?" He wrapped one arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer as they walked. "Don't fall for me now, dork." He teased.

Edd's face flushed in color, which made him push Kevin away as a reaction. "E-Excuse you! But I would quite enjoy my personal space." Edd stopped walking and drew a line in the dirt with the tip of his heel. "From the line down to me is my space. From the line u-up to you is your space! This is our p-property line!" Edd rambled.

"What the?" Kevin stared at the line. "How old are you? Six?" Kevin laughed then walked over the line. "Whoops! I'm a rule breaker. Dork!"

"Kevin!" Edd groaned. "Just—Just keep some distance between us, okay?" Edd repeated.

"'Just keep some distance between us, okay?'" Kevin mocked. Edd scoffed before turning to walk ahead. "Hey, wait up, Double Dweeb!" Kevin called out as he ran after Edd. "You're such a nerd." He laughed after catching up.

"Hardy-har-har." Edd blandly said.

Kevin tried to hold in his laugh. _"I'm glad we're like this again."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Property Line**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

* * *

**Warning: This chapter includes violence and vulgar language that may be offensive to some of the readers. Please be aware of this caution and note that I am not trying to be offensive to any of the readers. Trigger Warnings: Adoption.**

* * *

After they walked home that day, the week quickly came to an end. The weekend flew by faster than it should have, restarting the week to a Monday. Kevin and Edd greeted each other every time they encountered each other in the halls. Once fourth period finished, Kevin headed towards Edd's locker.

"Yo dork." He greeted. Edd turned his head to Kevin and smiled.

"Salutations once again, Kevin."

Kevin smirked and leaned against the locker next to Edd's. "Say, eat with lunch with me today?"

Edd froze, hesitating his answer. He turned back to his locker and started to fix his books. "Uh…Well, I'm not quite sure your fellow friends would appreciate my presence at the lunch table."

Kevin scoffed. "It's all good, don't worry about it." He leaned in closer. "I told them you were…" Edd peeked over at his side, trying to not stare at Kevin. "Adorkable." Kevin chuckled.

Edd's eyes widened, cheeks flushed pink at the adjective. "Y-You said what?!" Edd squeaked. Kevin burst out in laughter, wiping his tears from Edd's reaction. "K-Kevin! How could you laugh at that?!"

Kevin calmed down his laughter, then clenched his stomach. "Dude, you made my stomach hurt!" He relaxed, feeling his stomach twist from looking at Edd. "Your reaction is hella funny though!" Kevin clapped and then pulled down Edd's hat.

"K-Kevin!" Edd panicked as he dropped his books from trying to fix his hat. "Oh goodness, my books!"

Kevin crouched down and picked them up for Edd. "Calm down. Don't get your panties in a twist." Kevin smirked. "Don't mind it, dude. You will adorkably get along with them." He reassured, handing back the books that had fallen from Edd's arms.

Edd took his books back from Kevin, pouting from the teasing he was getting. "A-Alright," Edd sighed, calming himself down. The color from his face turned back to normal after taking a few deep breaths. "If you insist."

Kevin smiled, then waited for Edd to finish up his business at his locker. The two males walked to lunch together after their conversation, with Kevin leading the way. Once they entered the lunch room, the jocks that were waiting for Kevin started to mumble with each other. Edd felt their stares, making him feel uncomfortable, but relaxed as he remembered Kevin was standing by him.

"Oh look!" called out a blonde baseball player. "The couple walked in."

Edd's flushed cheeks returned, making his heart squeeze and stomach twist. He turned to Kevin nervously, stammering his words. "M-Maybe I'll just—"

"Sit with us." Kevin finished, then glared at Edd. Edd gulped as he started to be dragged by the other male to a seat. "Sit." Kevin commanded. Edd gave in and then weakly nodded, sitting down obediently. The jocks continued to snicker and giggle at the sight of Edd. They made little comments and jokes among themselves as Edd remained at the table. "Guys, shut up." Kevin snarled. The snickering and joking started to fade and stop. Some rolled their eyes and others averted their eyes away.

A brunette athlete sitting across the table from Ed, leaned in. "So uh, Edd, is it?" Edd nodded. "Do you play any sports?" The jock smirked. Edd cleared his throat and fixed his tie.

"Why, yes." Edd forced a smile. "I play chess."

The teasing jocks laughed with some slamming the table and some clutching their stomachs. Even Kevin couldn't help but try to hide his laugh with his hand. Nazz on the far end of the table weirdly stared at Edd, trying not to think of anything mean. "We're talking about _physical_ sports, dude." The blonde one spoke.

"Wow, Kev!" A cheerleader giggled. "He is adorkable."

Edd gulped and hid his face a bit with his hat. "P-Physical sports? I'm sorry," He stuttered. "I-I'm not quite familiar with them."

"Clearly." A black haired one retorted. "You look it." He scoffed. The jocks continued to make fun of Edd, making him feel more and more alienated. "Ever tried basketball?"

Edd blankly stared at the black haired athlete, before shaking his head. "N-No, uhm—"

"Football?" The brunette smirked.

"W-Well, no, but—"

"Baseball?" The blonde smiled slyly.

"Err—"

Kevin slammed the table. "C'mon guys, stop scarin' the dork." He picked up a fry and offered it to Edd. Edd stared at the fry blankly. "I washed my hands, don't worry." Kevin smirked. Edd hesitated, but took it anyway.

"Woah, Kev, don't need to get so uptight." The blonde sat back. "We were just playing around." Kevin glared at the blonde athlete, which scared Edd slightly.

"I-It's fine, Kevin." Edd tugged on Kevin's sleeve and put his hand up, signaling him to calm down. Edd turned his head to the jocks who were teasing him and said, "Sorry gentlemen, but I'm not quite athletic, which makes me reject the offer to play athletic sports."

Nazz narrowed her eyes. "Wait, Double D, you can run fast, right?"

Edd looked at the blonde female. "Why, yes, but—"

"Isn't that good enough?" Nazz smiled. She wanted to calm things down before the jocks would believe that Edd is completely useless.

"Oh the dweeb can run, huh?" The dark haired one leaned closer, analyzing Edd. Edd leaned back, carefully keeping a distance. "Why don't you come to our practice after school today," he smirked. "And we'll show you how we do our stuff."

Kevin stood up. "Hey, only I can—"

"What a great idea, dude!" The brunette interrupted. Edd hesitated on taking the offer, showing fear in his eyes. Kevin was about to step in, but Edd spoke. "F-Fine. I humbly accept your offer."

Kevin sat back down and mumbled, "Dork." Edd turned to look at him, wondering if he shouldn't have accepted. "Hope you know what you're getting yourself into." He warned.

Edd lightly placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Don't worry about me, Kevin." He weakly smiled. "I'm sure I will be fine."

"Yeah, don't worry, Kev." The brunette smiled. "We'll take _good_ care of him." The group of jocks snickered. Other jocks rolled their eyes, resisting to take part in the bullying. Nazz bit the bottom of her lip in worry.

Kevin sighed and scratched the back of his head in annoyance, before standing up. "I'm going to study for chemistry." Kevin grabbed Edd by the collar and pulled him up. "Come on dweeb." Kevin dragged Edd out of the lunch room and headed to upstairs to Edd's locker. He pushed him against the locker and pinned his arm against it. "Are you out of your mind?" Kevin yelled. He let go of Edd and groaned. "Don't you see that they're gunna hurt you?"

Edd sunk down to the bottom of his locker. "I-I'm sure by the e-end of the day, they'll—"

"No, Edd." Kevin glared down at him. "They will hurt you. They will laugh."

"B-But…" Edd squeaked. "I-If I just show up and—"

Kevin started to raise his tone. "And what? Let them break you?"

"Now, now. Kevin, they won't b-break me." Edd meekly smiled. Kevin groaned and kicked the locker next to Edd's.

"Fine!" Kevin shouted. "If you don't believe me, go to practice! See if I care." Kevin stormed away from Edd, heading back downstairs. Edd started to tremble a bit from the behavior Kevin expressed to him, after being so nice after in the past few weeks. Edd mildly picked himself up, then dusted himself off. He thought about whether or not going to practice and see what the jocks had in plan for him. He wasn't fully sure that they wouldn't beat him up, but they weren't sure that they will either. If he did go, they would just get it over with. If he didn't go, they would keep tormenting him for a while. Edd fixed his hat and thought about what to do.

* * *

After school, Edd was surrounded by three jocks at his locker. They shadowed over him, grabbed him by the shoulders and took him outside. Edd stumbled along the way, but the jocks had a good grip on him.

"G-Good evening, gentlemen." Edd stuttered. The jocks laughed, throwing him on the ground roughly.

"You said you can run, right?" The blonde athlete said smirked. "So run for us." He commanded.

Edd picked himself up, dusting off the dirt on his garments. "I'm not in the proper-"

"He said run, loser!" The brunette shoved Edd in anger. Edd shuffled his feet and started to run, making his way around the field. From afar, the jocks laughed and pointed at him, following their orders. In less than five minutes, Edd managed to run a complete lap, slightly gasping for air at the end.

"Great." The dark haired jock clapped. "Do it again."

Edd fixed his hat then composed himself. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"Do it again," he repeated. "But race against him." He pushed the blonde jock up front. Edd gulped and gripped on the ends of his clothes, trying to withhold his anxiety.

"Let's go, loser." The blonde one pulled Edd's hat, but Edd took a good grip on it before it fell of his head. The athlete dragged Edd next to him, then released him by the end of the fence. "We start here."

"On the count of three!" The brunette called out. He and the dark haired jock started to count off in unison. "Three…Two…One….Go!"

The blonde and Edd sprinted around the field with the jock leading through. He laughed at the other male who was behind him. "You think you could fit in? You're a wimp!" He called out. Edd ignored his words, clenching his teeth together. Edd started to run with full power, sprinting ahead and passing by the blonde male. "What the hell?!" The jock yelled.

"Don't underestimate me!" Edd called out, speeding up to reach the end of the lap. He came in first, with the other male behind by a three feet. The dark haired jock, fumed with anger, extended his leg out, tripping Edd. Edd fell, with his face breaking his fall.

The jocks crouched down and laughed at Edd. "Once a dork, always a dork."

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" A voice shouted from afar. The jocks turned around and saw Kevin stomping over with a furious expression.

"Yo Kev!" The brunette one smiled and waved. Kevin picked up the athlete by the collar and raised a fist.

"I asked you," He growled. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

The dark haired jock jumped up and tried to calm Kevin. "Wait Kevin! Calm down! We were just joking around!"

"Shut up, Dylan!" Kevin shouted. Edd weakly got up, coughing from the fall. He patted the dirt off him and wiped his face. He felt something dripping from his face, realizing his nose was bleeding from the impact to the floor. Kevin turned to look at Edd. He lowered his fist to push the jock to the ground. Edd weakly took out a handkerchief from his back pocket and held it to his nose, raising his head. "Are you okay, dude?" Kevin walked over to him.

"Are you seriously caring for that dork?" The blonde asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

Kevin turned around and walked up to the athlete, shoving him. "What the hell is your problem, Rick?"

"My problem is _you_!" Rick responded. "What the hell has gotten into you? Hanging out with this loser who can't do shit? Are you fucking out of your mind, dude? He means _nothing_ to you!"

Kevin punched Rick in the face, making him fall to the ground. "Don't fucking say that about my property!"

"Your property?" Dylan scoffed. "What the hell, dude? Are you fucking gay?"

Kevin glared at the last athlete who was standing. "What did you fucking say?"

"You heard me." Kevin and Dylan stomped towards each other. "What are you going to do? Hit me? Go ahead. I'm not scared to fight back." Dylan smirked. "Not even to the team's captain."

"You can say all you want, Dylan." Kevin smirked back. "But don't forget, I know you're just acting all tough because you're an adopted child who thinks he could do whatever the hell he wants!"

Dylan shoved Kevin forward. "What the hell, bro? You wanna fight?"

Rick and the other athlete got up on their feet and held Dylan back. "Let it go, Dylan!" The brunette called out.

Edd pulled Kevin back, at least tried to, and shook his head. "Kevin! You must hold back on saying such reprehensive language! That is a sensitive topic for some people!"

"I ain't weak like you!" Dylan pointed to Edd, then pushed off the two jocks that held him back. "I'm done respecting your shitty ways, 'coach.'" Dylan stormed off. Rick and the brunette athlete, Gavin, looked back at Kevin and Edd.

"This ain't over." Rick snarled while the brunette nodded and glared at Edd. The two followed Dylan shortly, leaving Kevin and Edd in the cold, autumn weather.

Edd walked to the front of Kevin, looking up at him. "Are you alright, Kevin?"

"They went too far." Kevin gritted his teeth.

"It's fine, really. They've completed their goal." Edd placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"No, they're not done. They're pissed off at me, and they might even do more crappy things to you." Kevin groaned. "And I can't fucking stop them all the time."

Edd gave a cheesy smile. "We'll find a way, Kevin. If there is a will, there is a way!"

Kevin looked down at Edd who hand a handkerchief rolled up and stuffed into his nose. "You're still a dork." He smirked, then patted his head. "Let's take you to the nurse. We got some explaining to do." He sighed. "I don't think this will go well for the four of us."

Edd tilted his head, smile fading. "Don't you mean, five?"

"No, I mean four. We'll probably be excused from sports and there might be more fighting later on." Kevin sighed again.

Edd softened, heart aching. "I'm sorry Kevin. I should have insisted to not be around you."

Kevin shook his head. "No, it's not your fault, Double D." He scratched the back of his head. "None of it is your fault." Edd hung his head in shame then pulled his beanie over his eyes. "I really mean it, dude. Come on, let's just head to the nurse before we figure everything out."

Edd nodded, then was accompanied by Kevin to the nurse. Edd had a heavy amount of guilt that was planted in his heart. It conflicted with the fear of what the jocks would do next. It did feel a bit secure when he thought about being protected by Kevin.

_"I'm his property?" _He asked himself.

* * *

A/N: ;u; Thank you guys for all the support so far! I'm glad I made it five chapters in! u Please review more and please keep cheering me on! You guys are the best and I will try to excite you guys with my fic~ Teehee :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Property Line**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

* * *

The next day, Edd would receive stares at his bruises every time he walked down the halls. This started since the moment he entered school. Edd tried to ignore it, but couldn't help but feel disturbed from the attention. Before lunch, the PA system turned on and the principal coughed before he spoke.

"Eddward, please come to the main office," The principal said. "I repeat: Eddward, please come to main office."

Edd's heart dropped as his name was called. He nervously brought himself to the office, wondering the consequences he must face from yesterday's events. The first group of people that saw him enter was the three jocks and Kevin, who were all sitting down at a bench. The principal walked out of his office and greeted Edd with a straight face. Edd felt more and more anxious as he was led to go inside the principal's office. He took a seat in front of his desk and tried to compose himself, but to no use.

"Hello, Eddward. I must have this conversation with you alone." Edd nodded. "May you please explain your side of the story regarding the event that occurred yesterday after school?"

Edd cleared his throat. "Well, Mr. Scott," Edd started. "Just to make clear, Kevin was protecting me from Gavin, Rick, and Dylan."

The principal leaned on his desk, resting his head on a fist. "Do you know the reason they would pick on you?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I do recall that when I became associated with Kevin as his tutor for chemistry, they did not treat me like that." Edd scratched the back of his head. "I would think they were starting to harass me when I remained acquaintances, or friends, you may say, with one another. I think that has caused an uproar and tension between the four of them."

Mr. Scott snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes! Mr. Woods and I were talking about that, actually." He smiled. "I have noticed a rapid increase of Kevin's grade this marking period, and when I spoke to Mr. Woods, he has given you the credit of tutoring him and helping him out." He tapped his desk and sighed. "Well, in quite honestly, your story does match Kevin's and you have a clean record which no suspensions, detentions, or low grades. In fact, you have straight A's as of now, and I think you are an excellent student."

Edd smiled. "Why thank you, Mr. Scott. I try my best."

"Yes, indeed, but, I'm sorry to say, I have to follow the school's policy on problems like this with consequences. Since you were the ones who were being targeted during this, you do not have to worry." He paused. "On the other hand, I have to excuse the four of them from athletic activities."

Edd's face had a worried expression which made him nervously start to play with his thumbs. "H-How long, if I may ask?"

"Well, since Kevin had a reason of protection, I'd say a week for him, but three weeks for Gavin, Dylan and Rick." The principal shook his head disapprovingly. "If Kevin had thought of a more mature way to handle this situation, he wouldn't have to be pulled from baseball practice this week."

Edd's eyes widened. "Wait, isn't the baseball game occurring in two weeks?"

"Yes," the principal nodded. "So Kevin can play then that will conclude baseball season for the month. Kevin may resume participating in football and basketball events."

"Kevin is part of the football and basketball team as well?"

The principal chuckled. "Yes, I had thought you knew about that."

Edd tilted his head. "No, I was not aware of such information." Edd thought, _"So that explains why Kevin was so eager in raising his grade."_

"At Peach Creek, Kevin is one of our 'Very Important People.'" He stood up and walked over to the photos on his wall that was a group photo of the baseball team. "He's the baseball team's captain this year. Baseball season starts in the middle of August and ends at the end of October, then once again in April to June." He moved on over to the football team group photo that hung next to the baseball photo. "Football season starts in September and ends at the end of November." Then finally, he moved to the last photo hanging, which was the basketball group photo. "Basketball season starts at the end of November and ends in the middle of April."

"Oh my! Kevin plays all year?" Edd stood up and looked at the photos himself. He was able to find Kevin in each one, which made him smile.

"Yes, he is a dedicated athlete that our school teams value."

Edd fixed his tie and hat, then sat himself down. "Oh, I am not surprised. Kevin does seem very—"

"Speaking of which, Edd, why don't you do some extracurricular activities?" The principal asked.

"Extracurricular activities? Are you trying to involve me in such, like sports?" Edd winced.

Mr. Scott laughed and shook his head. "No, not if you don't want to!" He took out a piece of paper with a list of extracurricular activities. "I know you're included in clubs and social clubs such as gardening and science club. I also know you attend the SAT prep classes after school. You see, we're in a need of members in our performing arts activities." He smirked. "I notice you have yet to be included in a performing arts activity for high school."

"I-I have?" Edd stuttered. Edd looked back at his middle school years. He was pretty involved in many things for school, such as being the nurse assistant in junior high school, and even the safety club leader. In freshmen year, he avoided joining the sports and games, targeting the student associations, clubs and social groups. Performing arts was never something he would aim nor avoid; it was just there. "What exactly is in our performing arts department?"

He went down the list and highlighted the member-lacking activities. "We have band, choir, dance, English drama, and orchestra."

Edd didn't know how to sing nor was he coordinated enough to dance. He remembered in middle school when he tried avoiding the school dance, but of course, Eddy forced him to participate. He has never tried to sing, but he just knew he wasn't interested or trained in singing his whole life. He did play the pedal steel guitar, which he loathes. He could try playing the regular guitar or the cello or something stringed. "I'll consider joining, but I must give it some thinking."

The principal folded his hands and nodded. "Oh no problem!" He fixed the papers on his desk and then set them to the side. "Well, you are now excused, Edd. I have to tell Gavin, Dylan and Rick their punishments." Edd nodded and got up as well, leaving the principal's office once Mr. Scott opened it for him. "Kevin, you may also go."

Kevin nodded and stood up from the bench. He left the main office with Edd, hands in his pockets. "So, did'ya hear what I got to deal with?"

Edd nodded, and headed for the stairs that led to the second floor. Kevin followed. "You have a week of suspension, correct?"

"Yep. After school ends today, I won't go to school until next Wednesday." He sighed. "I'll be chillin' at home for a week, I guess."

Edd held a door open for Kevin. Kevin shook his head and held the door open instead. Edd awkwardly nodded his head and went through the door. "I'm sorry to hear that, Kevin."

"Well, it's okay. At least I can play the last baseball game before the season's over." He leaned on the locker next to Edd's. "Are you going to watch my game?" He leaned on the locker next to Edd's.

Edd stopped trying to open his locker and looked at him. "You want me to attend?"

"Of course."

"I-I'm not…"

"Pfft. Think about it." He started to tap on the locker he was leaning on, analyzing Edd. Edd shyly resumed turning the combination to finally open his locker. "Oh, by the way, how's your nose feeling?"

Edd took out his lunch that he was planning to eat during the free period, then slightly rubbed his nose. "To some degree, it is painful, but I'm sure in a week or so, the pain will gradually lessen."

Kevin smirked. "Aww, should I kiss it to make it better?"

Edd dropped his books, cheeks flushing to a deep shade of pink. "W-What?!"

Kevin, realizing what he just said, took a few steps back, cheeks flushing to the same shade of pink. "W-Why are you taking it so seriously?" Kevin barked. _"What am I saying?!"_ he yelled in his head. "Y-You're acting weird!" He scoffed.

"_I'm_ acting weird?!" Edd's eyes widened. "On the contrary, _you're_ acting weird!"

"Am not!" Kevin averted his eyes and looked around the halls. "D-Dork!" He yelled, pulled down Edd's hat over his eyes and then dashed away.

"K-Kevin! Must you do that every time?" Edd pulled up his hat and saw that Kevin wasn't there anymore. "Wh…"

Kevin sprinted to Nazz's locker. "Nazz!"

Nazz just arrived at her locker from lunch. "Oh." She blinked. "Hi Kev?"

"Yo Nazz, you gotta help me out."

She started to open up her locker. "What's wrong?"

"I just asked if I could _kiss_ Edd's bruise—"

"Ed?!"

Kevin blinked. "Woah, wait. Pause. Double Dee, I mean."

Nazz stared. "Wow Kev, never heard you call him 'Edd' or 'Double Dee' before."

"Agh! What has gotten into me?" Kevin leaned on the locker next to Nazz's and sunk down.

Nazz looked down at him. "Calm down, Kev. I'm sure he didn't hear you."

Kevin jumped up. "No! He did hear me! Why the hell am I asking if I could kiss that…?" He paused. "That Dweeb?!"

* * *

Edd closed his locker, grabbed his books and looked around for Kevin. He headed to Nazz, assumed he would be there after being at his locker. He heard familiar voices down the hall, then realized it was Nazz's and Kevin's. He hesitated if he should head over there and talk to him, so he stood idle by the corner.

* * *

"Chill, Kev." She giggled. "Maybe," She closed her locker and smiled. "You're growing feelings for him?"

"No way! For that dweeb? He's just like a little brother to me."

* * *

Edd's heart felt like it squeezed and dropped. He slowly walked away and headed to the science room.

* * *

Nazz made a face. "A little brother you want to hug?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess?"

"Be with?"

"I-I think so."

"_Even kiss?_"

Kevin froze. "W-What are you getting at?"

"I don't know, Kev. Try to figure it out yourself." Nazz walked away to go spend her free period with her friends.

* * *

Edd walked through the halls lost in thought. _"So he thinks of me as a little brother? That explains why he's so friendly to me, and why he protected me, and why he called me his property."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Property Line**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Kevin and Edd avoided each other the whole day after that question. Then the day quickly ended. The next few days, Kevin didn't attend school because of his suspension. Edd felt slightly off without Kevin visiting him at his locker, but he learned to get over it. On Friday, he was eating lunch with Ed and Eddy.

"So, you've been eating lunch with us since Wednesday." Eddy narrowed his eyes. "Did you and Kevin break up or something?"

Edd choked on his food. "E-Eddy!" he took a drink of water.

"Did he not let you butter his toast?" Ed angrily asked.

"N-No Ed," Edd coughed. "That's not the reason."

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen box-chin all week."

"Well," Edd drifted. "He's suspended."

"Woah, really?! No way!" Eddy clapped. "What for? Cheating? Lying? Was he kicked off the team for being a monkey?" He laughed.

"No Eddy." Edd cleared his throat. "He saved me."

"Saved you? From what?"

"Well if you must know, four baseball athletes have treated me with no respect and challenged me to a game of their own—

"So you were beat up."

Edd groaned. "Pretty much, Eddy."

"Who are they? What's their names? Imma teach them a lesson! C'mon Ed!"

"I'm sorry Eddy, I shall keep their names private for they deserve that much respect."

Ed pouted. "Double Dee," he sniffled. "Did they give you a boo boo?"

"No worries, Ed! Just a slight bruise on my nose and Kevin will kiss it all better!" Edd gasped and covered his mouth.

Eddy stared. "_Kiss_ it better?"

"N-No! I said, uh…" Edd quickly improvised his mind. "Treat! He will treat it all better."

"I'm sure I heard—"

"No, it was treat." Edd insisted. _"Treat it all better? What kind of ignorant grammar—"_

Eddy shrugged and disregarded the situation. The anxious teen continued to eat his food with his friends, trying to see if he was sly enough to let that pass. Ed continued to eat sloppily while Eddy kept talking about the teachers he hated. Soon after, lunch ended and the three spent their free time together.

* * *

After school, Mr. Woods asked Edd to visit him in the chemistry class. Edd walked in the classroom as he was told to do so and looked for Mr. Woods. The teacher turned around from a cabinet and greeted Edd with a smile. "Hello, Eddward!"

"Salutations, Mr. Woods!" Edd smiled back.

"I need a favor to ask of you."

Edd's smile slowly went away as he was curious. "What may that favor be?"

"Knowing you, you have all the notes from Wednesday, right?"

Edd narrowed his eyes. "Yes?"

Mr. Woods clapped. "Well, I would like you to make a copy of them and hand them to Kevin."

Edd's eyes widened. "W-Why must it be me?"

The teacher frowned and walked over to Edd, taking his hands. "Please, Eddward. You're such a reliable student and I know you can help Kevin succeed!"

Edd sighed and nodded. "I-It's understandable. I shall give him my notes then."

"Oh, thank you, Eddward!" Mr. Woods patted his shoulder and resumed doing his work in the classroom.

Edd scratched the back of his head and started to head to the main office. He made some copies of his notes and then neatly stapled them together. He placed the notes in his folder and then left the school. He started walking to Kevin's house, which was right across the street from his. His heart started to race after replaying what Kevin said to him on Tuesday, but started to hurt when he overheard what he said after that.

_"He's just like a little brother to me." _Replayed in his head over and over again.

He shrugged it off and took a deep breath. _"If he sees me as a younger brother, then I'll see him as an older brother."_ Edd nodded. He finally arrived at Kevin's front door, feeling confident. He pressed the doorbell and waited for the door to be open.

In about a minute or so, Kevin opened the door. "Double D?"

Edd waved. "Salutations, Kevin. Apologies for my sudden arrival without any notice, but Mr. Woods would like me to hand you these." Edd took out his folder, then the photocopied notes. He handed them to Kevin and then waved. "Well, I shall take my leave now. Farewell, Kevin!"

Before Edd could leave, Kevin grabbed him by the wrist. "Yo, w-wait up man. Do you want to come in for a bit?"

Edd gulped and turned around. "E-Excuse me?"

"I mean," Kevin averted his eyes and let Edd's wrist go. "I don't understand these notes…Can you explain them to me?" Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, hoping Edd would agree.

Edd looked at Kevin and hesitantly nodded. "S-Sure…"

"I-If you don't want to, then I mean—"

"U-Uh, no! It's fine." Edd smiled then walked in his house. He hasn't been in Kevin's house for a long time. The last time was probably when they were in middle school.

"Make yourself comfortable." Kevin said as he flopped himself on one end the couch. Edd sat on the other end. Kevin frowned and then scooted over to Edd. "Much better."

Edd awkwardly nodded and then took out his science textbook from his messenger back. He placed his messenger bag on the ground and settled himself. "Alright, s-so we started stoichiometry." He started to flip through pages. "We're learning how to balance equations."

"Balance equations? I thought this was chemistry. Not math." Kevin stared.

Edd chuckled. "Majority of chemistry is math, Kevin." Edd pointed to an equation. "This, right here, is what you would call a direct reaction." Edd started to explain. Kevin looked over the notes that Edd gave him and tried to follow along. He was slowly understanding what Edd was saying to him and the notes he gave him.

"Dude, you teach better than Mr. Woods does!" He laughed.

"Thank you?"

"I'm saying, I can actually understand what you say." Kevin smirked. "Now what's this?" He pointed to another equation.

"That, right there, is chemical decomposition, and there are examples in the textbook right here." Edd moved in closer and moved the textbook on Kevin's lap, showing him the multiple equations. Kevin's heart started to race a bit as Edd moved in, almost smelling Edd's scent. "Are you paying attention?"

"U-Uh, yeah." Kevin scratched the bridge of his nose.

Edd looked up and realized how close he was to Kevin. He looked back down at the textbook and tried to compose himself. He casually moved back. "That's what we learned on Wednesday. Shall I give you the homework problems we were assigned to do?"

Kevin cleared his throat. "I mean, I guess." He shrugged.

"Alright, here, do the next page," Edd took the textbook and flipped to the next page. "And answer every odd number." He smiled.

Kevin groaned, but obediently got up and grabbed his chemistry notebook from the backpack on the floor by the wall. He sat back down and took the textbook. He set it on the coffee table in front of him and put the notes right by the textbook. Kevin started to work obediently, which made Edd take out his homework to work on. Kevin looked back at Edd, who was concentrated on his work_. _

_"He's such a dork." _He thought. _"How did he actually persuade me to do this crappy work?" _Kevin wondered and turned back to his work then scratched the back of his head. _"Is he really just a little brother?" _

* * *

After a while, Kevin finished the problems. "Alright! Done." He turned to his side and handed his answers to Edd. Edd, who finished his math homework, took the answers and started to correct them.

"Kevin, while I'm correcting your work, why don't you take the opportunity to look at the notes and read the next section? On Thursday, we learned about single and double replacement reactions." Edd fixed his hat.

Kevin groaned. "There's more?"

Edd put a hand to his hip. "Yes, Kevin. There's more." He made a face. "Now start working."

Kevin rolled his eyes and did what he was told. He slowly started to understand everything with Edd's notes. "Do I have to do every odd ones again on the next page?" Kevin asked as he flipped the page. Edd nodded and handed back the answers Kevin did first.

"That is correct." Edd slyly smirked. Kevin groaned and started to work on the problems. _"Oh, my. I didn't even teach him that lesson."_ Edd thought. He smiled and started to do his history homework.

Later, Kevin finished the new set of problems. "Okay." Kevin handed them to Edd and sighed. "What did we learn on Friday?"

Edd took the paper and looked over the answers. "We learned about combustion, and then that completed the five chemical reactions that will prepare us for the test on Wednesday." He started to correct the mistakes Kevin did and check the ones he did correctly.

"Ugh." He groaned again. He looked at his book and started to read the last section. Edd handed back the second set of questions that Kevin did and resumed doing his homework.

After Edd completed all his homework, Kevin was started doing the last set of problems. Edd yawned and patiently waited for Kevin to finish. He rested his head back on the couch and then took a glimpse of the time. _"6:45 already? Well, at least mother and father won't be returning home tonight. Patience is a virtue, Eddward."_ He thought to himself. Slowly, he drifted off in his thoughts.

* * *

Kevin finally finished the last set of problems. He looked up at the time and noticed it was already seven o'clock. "Oh crap, sorry, dude, it's already la—…" Kevin saw that Edd had dozed off on his couch. He smirked. "Did you really fall asleep here?" He scoffed. "Dork." He got up and looked for a blanket somewhere, but couldn't find one around the house. He went inside his room and pulled the blanket off his bed then brought it downstairs to cover up the male.

He sat by Edd, resting his arm on the head of the couch to take one good look of Edd. He actually paid close attention to his features, noticing that Edd was slim and fair skinned, but lighter than Ed and Eddy. His adam's apple slightly stood out from his neck and his eye lashes weren't that long. His nose was rounded, but it suited his face. Edd was sleeping with his mouth open, so Kevin saw that gap in his front teeth. He smirked and poked Edd's cheek, but no reaction was received.

Then Kevin saw Edd's lips. They looked sensitive and gentle, pink in color. Kevin moved in and looked at Edd's face closely. There were barely any acne or dark circles evident, which Kevin envied a bit, because he had seldom acne, but they came and went at times. Kevin ran a finger across Edd's lips and felt how soft they were. "They feel like a girl's lips." He chuckled.

_ "A little brother you want to hug?"_

_"Y-Yeah, I guess?"_

_"Be with?"_

_"I-I think so."_

"_Even kiss?_"

The more he looked at him, the more he couldn't resist. He leaned in and left a small kiss on his lips, eyes closed.

He pulled back and stared. Edd blinked. Kevin's face turned red with wide eyes. He jumped back "W-Wow dork! You fell asleep!"

Edd's eyes widened. "Did you just…"

"Did I just w-what?" Kevin awkwardly smirked.

"You…" Edd touched his lips. "K-Kissed…"

"What? I did what?" Kevin made face. "Are you dreaming or something?" He scoffed.

Edd let out a "Ha." And then fixed his hat. "Apologies, I was." He composed himself and then looked at the table. "Are you done?"

Kevin's face slowly came back to color. _"Did it work?"_ He sat up and nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that." He handed over the paper.

Edd took a look at it and corrected the wrong answers and checked the right ones. "Excellent work, Kevin." He smiled. "Well, that's all that we have learned over the days you have missed. Now, if you would excuse me, it is running late." He got up and took his textbook. "Have a splendid night."

"Thanks Double D." Kevin nervously waved to him.

"No worries, Kevin! It is a pleasure to teach you." Edd waved, before walking out the door.

"Phew." He sighed in relief after he left. "That was a close one…" He covered his face with his hat. "What the hell am I doing?"

Edd arrived at home, and headed upstairs. He took off his shoes before he walked in his room and left his bag on the floor outside. He closed the door behind him and sank to the floor, then took a deep breath. "Wh—" He covered himself in his hat. "Why did he do that?! I thought I was a little brother?!" He started to tremble. "My mouth has been contaminated by..." He turned red. "K-Kevin."


	8. Chapter 8

**Property Line**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Until Tuesday, Edd and Kevin couldn't forget the kiss that happened.

After school, Edd was called out by Mr. Woods once again. He requested to bring the notes and homework to Kevin like he did last time. Edd hesitantly made his way to Kevin's house. He gathered up all his courage to doorbell his house.

After a minute or so, Kevin answered the door. "Uh…Hey, Double D."

"G-Good evening, Kevin." Edd greeted. "I'm here to deliver the notes from the past two days, just as Mr. Woods instructed." He held out the notes.

Kevin took the papers from Edd's hands. "Thanks…"

Edd forced a smile. "No worries."

They both stood in an awkward silence. "Well, uh, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Uh, Yes," Edd nodded. "Certainly." He cleared his throat. "Farewell, Kevin."

Kevin nodded and moved his hand slightly. "See ya." He quickly closed the door.

Edd walked away to his house. _"Well, that was quite fun while it had lasted."_ He thought to himself.

Kevin sank to the floor by his door. "Why the hell am I acting like that?" He threw the notes in the air and then let out an annoyed groan. "I'll talk to him tomorrow." Kevin mumbled.

* * *

Edd was by his locker before lunch started. Kevin started to walk up to him, but the principal talked to Edd before he could.

"Hello, Eddward." Mr. Scott greeted.

Edd turned his head and stood straight. "S-Salutations, Mr. Scott. How may I be of help?"

"Have you decided to join any of our performing arts extracurricular activities?"

Edd closed his locker and nodded. "Why, yes, I have."

Mr. Scott smiled. "Splendid. What would you like to participate in?"

"I was considering band or orchestra." Edd replied. "I was hoping there were any stringed instruments I could possibly hope to matriculate."

The principal gathered his thoughts together and then snapped. "Yes! There's the guitar."

Edd blinked. "G-Guitar?"

"Yes, and it fits both band and orchestra." Mr. Scott smiled. "Thank you, Eddward, for joining our school band and orchestra. Practice will start as soon as basketball practice starts; so, at the end of November."

"That's in three weeks, Mr. Scott!" Edd gasped.

"Indeed it is." Mr. Scott clapped. "I must get going. I have a faculty meeting right now. Have a nice day." Mr. Scott walked away, leaving Edd feeling lost.

Kevin was waiting from afar, unconsciously listening to their conversation. After the two finished conversing, he walked over to Edd. "Yo."

Edd turned his head to look at Kevin. His eyes widened and he jumped back. "O-Oh, h-hello, Kevin."

"So you're in band—er, orchestra?" Kevin leaned against Edd's locker.

Edd nodded. "Yes, unfortunately."

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me," he smirked. "You can't play the guitar?" He held in his laugh.

"This is not funny, Kevin!" Edd gave a look.

Kevin burst out in laughter, clenching his stomach. "Way to go, dork!"

Edd rolled his eyes. "Is that all, Kevin?" He crossed his arms.

"Awh, c'mon, dork. Don't be like that." Kevin looked around. "Y'know, I know how to play the guitar." He smirked.

Edd bit his lower lip. "I-Is there a point that you are getting at, Kevin?"

Kevin fixed his hat. "I could help you out, y'know." He crossed his arms, mocking Edd. "It could be my," he leaned in closer. "Thanks."

"Thanks?" Edd blinked, leaning back away from Kevin.

"Yes. Thanks. For the notes. For the homework. For the tutoring. For the raincoat. Umbrella. Being c—"

Edd covered Kevin's mouth. "T-That's enough, Kevin." His cheeks were flushed pink. "I-I'm not quite used to this side of you."

Kevin rolled his eyes and took Edd by the wrist, removing Edd's hands from his mouth. "Get used to it, dork. It's called 'You're Welcome.'" He groaned, then let go of Edd's wrist. "So are you going to my last baseball game this Friday?"

"U-Uhm, do you want me to go?" Edd fidgeted around.

Kevin scoffed. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you to go, dork."

Edd thought about his plans on Friday and found out that he had none. He nodded. "I shall attend."

Kevin smiled. "Good." He started heading to the stairs. "Let's get going to lunch, Double Dweeb."

"L-Lunch?"

"What," Kevin paused. "It's my first day back, and you ain't eating lunch with me?"

Edd shook his head. "N-No! I didn't mean it like that. I-I just thought that you would plan to eat with your friends."

Kevin stared, then turned his back. "I am." He sighed. "Now, let's get going, _Friend_." He emphasized.

Edd's heart squeezed. "R-Right away, Kevin." He followed after the red-haired teen. _"Why did he have to say it in such a manner?"_

They arrived at lunch together. Cheerleaders and jocks stared at them intensely. Edd didn't feel this pressure before in the lunch room, but now that he was with Kevin, the topic of his suspension would be brought up again. Just then, the jocks stood up and clapped. They came over and patted Kevin and Edd on their backs.

"Welcome back, Kev!" A tall jock greeted.

"T-Thanks?" Kevin raised a brow as he was being pushed to the lunch table. Edd and Kevin were seated down at the table, surrounded by smiling and happy athletes.

"I-If I may ask, what exactly is going on?" Edd asked.

Nazz giggled. "Well, we wanted to congratulate you for showing those three guys that you're worth more than that!" He turned his attention to Kevin. "And, you're a true captain, Kevin! Standing up for your peers, even if they aren't in the same group as you."

The cheerleaders agreed. "Those guys were dumb to just, like, cause trouble like that." A brunette cheerleader scoffed.

"Yeah, man. I would be so scared. I hear you beat Rick in running, though!" The tall jock brought up. Edd nodded shyly. "Rick is the fastest runner in our team, dude! Why don't you join track or somethin'?"

Edd scratched the back of his head and slightly smiled in shyness. "T-Thank you for the proposition, sir, but I'm not quite athletic in my personal take. My apologies."

The jock stared at him blankly. "What?"

"U-Uhm, I'm not interested." Edd corrected. The jock shrugged and started to eat his lunch. Edd glanced over at Kevin, who was mouthing a message to him.

"Dork." Kevin mouthed, then smirked. Edd raised a brow and averted his eyes, ignoring Kevin's remark.

The two seemed to have gone back to their normal stage that they were previously in, making them feel at ease. After lunch, Edd was dragged by Kevin, heading somewhere unknown to Edd.

"K-Kevin, release me this instance!" Edd struggled, but was ignored by the other male. They arrived at the band room, which confounded Edd, but Kevin smirked.

"Alright, seems like no one's here." He pulled the door open and dragged the other male in. Kevin let go of Edd's wrist and looked around.

Edd put a hand on his hip and leaned on his right leg. "Kevin, what is your motive?"

Kevin shrugged. "You'll see." He looked around and then picked up and acoustic guitar. "Found it!"

Edd blinked from the sight of the instrument and then made a conclusion from Kevin's actions. "Are you…"

Kevin headed to Edd, bringing the guitar along. "Let's play."

Edd hesitated. "K-Kevin, this isn't necessary. You don't have to—"

"Shut up, dweeb. Just play."

Edd gulped and took the guitar. "How do I…?"

Kevin groaned and stood behind Edd. He moved his arms around Edd, trying to get Edd to hold the guitar correctly. "You hold it like this." Then he moved the strap over Edd's shoulder and adjusted the length, then looked at Edd's fingers. He moved Edd's fingers over the strings and placed the other fingers on single chords. "This is 'A.'" Kevin adjusted Edd's fingers and strummed the strings. "This is 'A sharp.'" He adjusted Edd's fingers again and again. "This is 'B' and this is 'C.'" Edd nodded, keeping note of the hand placement and the sound it had. "Don't worry, I'll give you a finger chart and the notes. I'm just showing you the basics today." Edd nodded, continuing the lesson with Kevin.

After a while, Edd noticed that Kevin's arms were around his body, almost hugging him from behind. Edd started to feel a bit nervous, but still focused on what Kevin was teaching him. Kevin let go of Edd's fingers and hands, then stretched his arms. "That's all?" Edd blinked.

"Yep. You'll learn it in no time. In band and orchestra, the chords get played repeatedly, so you'll be fine. We'll just keep trying and everything will be alright." He smirked.

"Gee, Kevin, I really do appreciate the effort you're inserting to teach me." Edd smiled.

"Yeah yeah. Don't need to be so sentimental about it." Kevin joked. He wrapped an arm around Edd's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Dork."

Edd jolted back, face flushing to a pink. "K-Kevin! What did I say before?" Edd pouted. "P-Personal space!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kevin raised a brow in confusion.

Edd replayed the actions from a few weeks ago by drawing an imaginary line on the ground with the tip of his heel. "Property line!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Oh, that. Yeah, I wasn't paying attention." He scoffed. "Well, class is gunna start soon! Imma jet." He smirked, then left the band room, leaving the flustered Edd alone with the guitar.

"He's so—Ugh!" Edd groaned, then headed to the guitar case to properly put away the guitar. _"But why does he make me feel like this?"_

Friday after school, Kevin reminded Edd to go the baseball game.

"Don't worry Kevin, I did not forget." He smirked.

"I'm just sayin'."

Edd closed his locker and nodded. "It's at our field, correct?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, six o'clock tonight."

Edd fixed his hat and clothes. "Don't worry, Kevin, I'll be there to support you."

Kevin smirked and pulled down Edd's hat. "See ya later, dork." He walked away, heading to practice.

Edd pouted and fixed his hat. When he raised his hat, he saw Kevin wasn't there anymore. "Still doing that, I see." He sighed.

* * *

That night, Edd walked to school, heading to the field. The baseball game hasn't begun and he was looking around for Kevin. Kevin jogged up to him.

"Yo! You made it on time."

Edd put a hand on his hip. "Yes, after being constantly reminded, I was positive that I would be scolded if I arrived late."

Kevin scoffed. "Just find a seat on the bleachers, dweeb."

Edd made his way to the bleacher and took a seat on the far end. Cheerleaders and jocks greeted him as they passed by, and for the first time after a while, he felt accepted by everyone. Moments later, the game started and Edd finally saw how Kevin played baseball. Edd admired how focused he looked during the whole game, and he liked how, when Kevin could, Kevin would fix his hat and glance at him, which he caught all the time. Other people on the bleachers whispered and mumbled while they looked at Edd, knowing Kevin made signals at him. Edd shrugged it off and continued watching the game.

The game ended an hour later and Edd was going to walk up to congratulate Kevin on the winning game. He was cut off with a bunch of girls surrounded Kevin.

"You're so cool, Kevin!" A blonde girl squealed.

"I want to attend this school just to see you!" A middle school student spazzed.

"Kevin, it's not fair how cute you are when you play!" A brunette giggled. They all cheered Kevin's name and spazzed around him, making him feel shy and nervous. Edd decided it was getting late and it was time for dinner, so he started to head home.

Kevin saw him start to leave in the corner of his eyes, so he turned his head and called out his name. "Yo, dork!"

Edd turned around and looked at Kevin. The group of girls traced his direction and just giggled. "He is a dork!" The brunette laughed. Edd sighed and turned, ignoring them and heading home.

"Wait, no, I mean—"

"Some of us thought you two were a thing. I guess not!" The middle school student smiled.

Kevin's face turned pink. "W-What?"

"But no way, right, Kev?" The blonde clung herself to his arm.

"Y-Yeah…" Kevin nodded slowly, unsure if he meant it or not.

* * *

On Monday, Kevin reviewed for Edd the hand positions and notes during free period. Kevin kept doing this for the following two weeks until Edd got everything right. Eventually, Edd was able to play a basic acoustic song with the guitar. The week before the end of November, Edd completely memorized the hand positions and the sounds that each note makes. He was handed the music sheet that he would use at the winter concert early, so he had the opportunity to practice. On Friday, Edd and Kevin were spending their last day practicing the music that Edd was going to perform.

"That sounds about right." Kevin nodded, after Edd finished the last song for the concert.

"Yes, indeed. That sums up the guitar lessons, correct?" Edd relaxed his hands and massaged his palms.

"Yep. You're a quick learner, dork."

Edd smiled. "On the contrary, you're an excellent teacher!" Kevin's stomach turned after looking at Edd's smile. He clenched his stomach and looked away. "Is something a matter, Kevin?"

"Nah, my stomach just felt weird. It's been happening recently, but it hasn't really happened a lot when I wasn't in school." Kevin said.

"Perhaps it is the school lunch?" Edd suggested.

Kevin smirked. "Maybe." He paused. "Anyways, do you want to go over the songs one more time?"

Edd shook his head. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you a question." Edd stood straight, smiling. "Where have you learned to play the guitar?"

Kevin leaned back against the wall. "I don't remember, actually. I remember back then when we were younger, Nazz thought the guitar was cool, and I guess I wanted to play the guitar."

Edd's smile fell slowly, but he tried to force it up. "O-Oh. Well I'm glad that motivated you." He removed the guitar from his torso and headed to the guitar case. "How are you and Nazz, if I may ask?"

Kevin looked over at Edd and shrugged. "We're still cool like usual. Why?"

"No particular reason, but pardon me if I am wrong, aren't you two dating?"

Kevin stared. "Nazz and I? Nah."

Edd put away the guitar case and looked up at Kevin. "No? But from what I have heard—"

"Yeah, but have you actually seen us do anything?"

Edd blinked. "Well, no, but there have been moments of affection between the two of you that I have witnessed before. I certainly expected you two to be on that romantic level by now."

Kevin fixed his hat. "I thought so too, but I guess not."

Edd fixed the papers around him. "Are you not interested in Nazz, if I may ask?"

"No, it's not that." Kevin paused. "I guess it's just that after a while, once you've been with a person for a really long time, it's hard to see them as something else." Edd tilted his head. "I mean, I've been with Nazz for a long time. She was one of the first few kids who became my bestie; and now, it's just hard to see her as a girlfriend or something like that?"

Edd sighed. "Well, I guess that is quite accurate on how the human mind works. Have you had wished to be in a relationship with Nazz in high school when we were children?"

Kevin looked at the ceiling to gather his thoughts. "Yeah, I thought we would've been together by now, but high school changes you, dude." He smirked. "We were so close to dating in middle school. But, I just," he sighed. "Lost interest."

"Lost interest?"

"Yeah, dude. It just never happened, and feelings just faded away."

Edd held his hands together. "I'm quite sorry to hear that, Kevin."

Kevin stood up straight and slyly smiled. "Why you askin anyways? Ya interested in me?" He winked.

Edd's face turned pink. "C-Can you stop doing that?!"

Kevin's face turned slightly pink too. "Why are you being f-flustered, dork?"

"I think you know quite well why I am acting in such a manner, Kevin!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm just joking, Double Dweeb!"

"Well, Kevin, your jokes are not funny and they make me feel uncomfortable!"

Kevin crossed his arms and scoffed. "Uncomfortable? Why the hell do they make you feel uncomfortable?!" Kevin raised the tone in his voice.

"Because you told Nazz that I'm like your little brother!" Edd blurted out. Kevin stared as Edd's eyes widened, covering his mouth.

After a moment of silence, Kevin spoke. "You…You heard that?"

Edd slowly nodded, then covered his burning red face. He hiccupped, "I…I don't know what to believe in anymore. I t-try to believe that maybe we're just b-brothers, but then…You…Your actions contrast your words a-and I just—"

Kevin grabbed Edd by the wrist and pushed him against the other wall. He cut off Edd with his lips, squeezing his wrists as tight as possible. Edd's shocked emotions brought sudden tears to the corners of his eyes, unsure what to do or what to feel. Edd released muffled squeals from the pain in his wrists as Kevin gripped them tightly, pinning them to Edd's sides. Kevin parted lips from Edd and looked him in the eyes with conflicted eyes.

"I…" He buried his face in Edd's shoulder. "I don't know what I just did…" He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Double D, just," he paused and slowly let go of Edd's wrists.

Edd sank to the ground, looking down at the bruises he had from Kevin's grip. "W-What…"

"Please, forget that ever happened."


	9. Chapter 9

**Property Line**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Edd clenched his fist and looked at the floor. Tears were coming, but he held them in. He stood up and wiped his hands and mouth with his arm. _"Filthy." _He thought.

Kevin looked at Edd. "D-Du—" Edd punched Kevin in the face, causing him to fall back.

"W-What was that for?" Kevin stared wide-eyed.

Edd covered his face with his hands, and then took a deep breath. "My apologies, Kevin." He smirked. "That was a compulsive reaction."

Kevin sighed and carefully got to his feet. "I'm sorry."

Edd gave a false smile. "As you requested, Kevin, it never happened." Kevin heart felt pain once Edd spoke. He scratched the back of his head in guilt, and then slowly nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but Edd cut him off. "I must run along to my next academic class, Kevin. Pardon me." Edd quickly left the room, leaving Kevin in regret.

Edd ignored Kevin the rest of the day. Every time Kevin approached him, he would find some sort of excuse to go away. Kevin felt more and more regret but couldn't think of a solution. By the end of the day, nothing was resolved.

* * *

Monday was the start of basketball and band practice. Still, Edd acted as if nothing happened. Kevin ate with Nazz at lunch while Edd ate with Eddy and Ed.

Kevin slumped over the table, feeling depressed. "Dude, I totally screwed up."

Nazz looked up from her sandwich and tilted her head. "What did you do, Kev?"

"I kissed him."

Nazz stared, holding back a small smile. "What's the problem?"

"I told him to forget about it."

Nazz's smile fell, making her drop her lunch. "That's _so_ not cool, Kev."

Kevin groaned. "I just…Agh." He removed his cap and messed up his hair, then put his cap back on. "I don't know why I did that."

Nazz gave a sassy look. "Isn't it because you like him?"

Kevin's cheeks turned pink, eyes widened. "What are you talking about?! Double Dork is a guy!"

Nazz picked up her lunch and continued eating. "That means nothing. If it does, why did you kiss him?"

"I-I don't know!" Kevin shifted his eyes. "He was acting like a girl and I just thought that at that moment—"

"That he's your _little brother_?" Nazz teased.

Kevin looked at Nazz with a dispassionate emotion. "Shut up, okay?"

Nazz lifted her eyebrows and rolled her eyes, minding her own lunch. She swallowed. "Well, you told him to forget about it, right? Stop coming to him with a face that you feel bad or something. Be neutral."

Kevin groaned, then mumbled. "I guess, I don't know what to say when I see him."

Nazz sighed and thought of a plan. Finally, an idea came to her. "He has band practice today, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Nazz snapped and pointed at Kevin. "You have basketball practice. Just go visit him and be normal about it."

Kevin rested his head on the table. "Ehh…I'd rather not go…"

Nazz shrugged. "Suit yourself then."

* * *

Once school ended, Kevin went to his basketball practice. He couldn't stop thinking about Edd and the incident that happened last week. _"Please, forget that ever happened._" Everyone was going great until he said that. Kevin tried to get over it, but there was no way to take it back. Sooner than he imagined, practice ended. He looked up at the clock and noticed it was four o'clock.

After practice, Edd walked out of the band room. He saw Kevin leaning against the lockers, staring at him. Edd forced a small smile and waved at Kevin.

"S…Salutations." Edd murmured.

Kevin slowly walked over to the teen. "How was band practice?"

Edd nodded. "It was quite successful. I give appreciation for assisting me with my weakness."

Kevin smirked. "It was no problem, Double Dee." He rubbed the back of his neck. "So, uh, basketball practice started."

"Indeed it has."

Kevin nodded. "Well, I know it's kind of late, but the baseball team is having this party from the win a few weeks ago."

Edd looked down at his feet, avoiding Kevin's eyes. "Interesting."

Kevin gulped. "So, I was wondering," Kevin paused. "If you want to…Y'know…" Edd looked up with a nonchalant expression. "Do you want to go with me to the party?"

Edd was staring in surprise, hesitating on what he should say. _"Eddward, if you don't attend this party, then you are not pretending it never happened."_ He thought. He sighed and nodded. "I humbly accept your invitation."

Kevin smiled. "Choice! It's at my house this Friday! Eight o'clock." He gripped Edd's shoulder. "See ya, dork." Kevin walked away in glee, excited for the weekend to come.

Edd's shoulders tensed up. He tried to calm himself down before Kevin left. Once Kevin was out of sight, Edd released a deep breath. "Calm yourself, Eddward. Forget about it." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Over the week, Kevin would approach Edd little by little. Edd wouldn't avoid him, while trying to maintain his sanity and composure. Honestly, Edd didn't want to talk to Kevin, and even though he agreed that nothing happened, he still kept some distance. Kevin was aware of this major distance that was between them, but Kevin was sure to inch closer to Edd day after day.

The weekend was right around the corner, and as Kevin was feeling excited, Edd was feeling indifferent. The more time passed, Edd would feel annoyed that he has to attend a party at Kevin's house. School was already over, and all the jocks and cheerleaders were pumped for the party. Edd was the only one who truly didn't want to go, but knew he must if he didn't want an uproar from Kevin.

At home, Kevin was got his place set up. Nazz helped out by putting up decorations and set up the video games. Kevin prepared himself by wearing the baseball team's jersey with some skinny jeans. Sneakers were the best for all occasions in Kevin's opinion, so that what Kevin slipped on. He wouldn't forget his baseball cap, the red one turned backwards and rested on Kevin's head. He was not only ready for the fun of his party, but the fact that _he_ was going to be there made Kevin look forward to something.

On the contrary, Edd indulged his sweet alone time at his house, doing the chores his mother and father wrote for him. It was just an hour before the party, and Edd wasn't ready. He thought that maybe it was time to get ready, so he went upstairs and wore a casual shirt layered with a sweater vest. His pants were khakis and his shoes were sneakers. Of course, he wouldn't forget his black beanie.

It was time for the party, and Edd could see people heading over to Kevin's house from his window around eight o'clock. Kevin was welcoming them in, and expressing a face of happiness as they were cheering for their team. Edd concluded that maybe Kevin won't realize that he's not there if he doesn't go, but changed his mind once he saw Kevin stare at Edd's windows. Edd headed downstairs and opened his front door. Kevin was staring at him, waving from afar.

"Dork! Get your butt over here!" Kevin yelled.

Edd crossed his arms. "Property line, Kevin!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "You're allowed on my property, you dork!"

Edd smirked and then closed his door, made his way across the street and walked over to Kevin's house. "Good evening, Kevin."

Kevin smirked. "Good evening, dork."

"Excuse you, but that is not my name." Edd placed a hand on his hip.

"_Fine_." Kevin groaned. "Good evening, Double Dee." Edd nodded and took a few steps in. "You're still my dork, though." Edd turned around with a flushed face and Kevin's eyes widened. _"Fuck! Why do I keep saying stuff like that?!"_ He realized. "Cause y-y'know, you're my tutor. That's all." Kevin covered up.

Edd relaxed a bit, believing that is what Kevin's words meant. But, Edd still couldn't take jokes like that. Whatever Kevin did or said, would contrast his emotions. He took a deep breath and looked around Kevin's house. It was nicely decorated and a lot of students were having fun. Some of the baseball athletes and cheerleaders waved to Edd when they passed by him. Edd felt welcome, but since he seldom knew anyone, he would feel alone. Edd stayed by himself, looking at old childhood photos of everyone. A smile crawled on his face when he saw a picture of all the cul-de-sac children.

"So, Kev! How'd you continue playing sports?" A jock called out. Edd's ears became very tentative.

Kevin wrapped his arm around Edd and brought him in the group conversation. "Oh, I got tutored by this dweeb, right here." He smirked.

Edd's face started to heat up. "K-Kevin! Personal space!"

"Yeah yeah. This dweeb is all about personal space, man."

The jock laughed. "Oh, so that's why you hung out with this guy!"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, of course! But dude, it's not 'this guy' to me. He's _my_ dork."

A cheerleader walked in. "Wait! Is this the guy who you said was your property?"

Edd's face flushed. "W-What?!"

The cheerleader looked over at Edd. "Rick was ranting about it. How 'Kevin's property thinks he's all that.'" She quoted. "You do look a bit sassy." She giggled.

Edd made a face and placed a hand on his hip. "I'll have you know that I am not 'sassy' and I am just making my points as I correct others!"

The jock and the cheerleader laughed. "Wow, Kev. Your little tutor here is _adorkable._" The cheerleader snickered before leaving.

Edd rolled his eyes and turned to Kevin. Kevin smirked and nodded. "Hello, Mr. Sass."

Edd crossed his arms. "I am not sassy!"

"Whatever you say, sassy dork." Kevin winked before walking away.

_"Could you stop doing that?!"_ Edd yelled in his mind. He took a deep breath and composed himself. _"Eddward, remember to have proper etiquette at someone else's house!" _He reminded himself. He continued to wander around the house, making himself occupied by either cleaning up other people's mess or refilling food and drinks.

"But yeah, he was my tutor." Kevin pointed to Edd. Edd heard from afar and tried to listen in, acting casual as he worked around the house.

"What is he like?" a girl asked.

"Meh, he's your typical dork." Kevin snickered. "But he's _my _dork."

Edd fixed his hat and lowered it, covering his eyes a bit. His face remained flustered as he moved around the house, only because Kevin's conversations would always include some minor detail about claiming him.

Edd wanted to leave. He didn't want to hear this anymore. When no one was looking, he made his way to the door and tried to leave. Every jock and cheerleader minded their own business, which Edd used as an advantage. He opened the door, stepped outside casually, and then quietly closed the door. No one stopped him or said something about him leaving. He crept across the street and made his way to his house. Next thing he knew, he was already in his house. He felt more comfortable and relaxed. He was at a party where he knew nobody. Edd made himself comfortable on his couch and tried to rest a bit.

* * *

After an hour or so, Edd stood up from the couch. He stretched and yawned, then realized it was nearly ten-thirty. He thought that maybe he should head to bed early, but was stopped when someone rang the doorbell. He walked over to the door and opened it only to see Kevin glaring at him.

"Are you serious? Why are you here?"

Edd gulped. "I-I live here."

"No, dork. Why did you leave my party without telling me?" Kevin growled.

Edd averted his eyes. "I wasn't aware that I had to notice you of my leave."

"Well, you had to tell me. I was looking around for you and you weren't at my house!" Kevin clenched his fist. "Now the party's over and you missed majority of it!"

Edd smiled with fear in his eyes. "A-Apologies, Kevin. I thought that I should leave early—"

Kevin softened. "Did you not have fun?"

"Well, it's not quite that, it's more—"

"Is it because of me?"

Edd stayed silent. "K-Kevin, I should get going, mother and father might come home and—"

Kevin took Edd by the wrist and pulled him across the street, and dragged him in his house. He continued to pull Edd upstairs and into his room. He managed to throw Edd in his room and lock the two of them in his room. Kevin took a deep breath and looked up at Edd. Edd's face looked like it was still trying to comprehend what just happened. Kevin rubbed his face and calmed himself down.

"Okay, now no one can distract us." He paused. "Let's talk."


	10. Chapter 10

**Property Line**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Finally made it to Chapter 10! Thanks for supporting me up to now and I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic~ It's sorta coming to an end soon? Like a few more chaps left! know this is such a long chapter, but please forgive me because this was kind of heading to the climax. OTL I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Kevin intensely stared at Edd. "Why is your face red?"

Edd pulled down his hat and covered his face. "U-Uh, I'm not quite sure, Kevin."

Kevin looked around, scratched the back of his head. _"Why is this dork red so much?" _He mentally asked himself. "Pfft, don't fall for me now." He joked, hoping it would loosen up the atmosphere. Edd pulled up his hat and glared at him. "K-Kidding!" He put his hands up trying to calm Edd down.

Edd rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha. Very funny, Kevin." He crossed his arms and looked away with a flushed face.

Kevin analyzed Edd's face. "Wait," he started. "Don't tell me…" He stared.

Edd turned his head and looked back at Kevin. _"D-Did he figure it out?!_" Edd mentally panicked.

"Double Dee," Kevin called. "Do you have a fever?"

Edd blinked, then sighed in relief. He loosed his tensed muscles and fixed himself. "Kevin, I have never seen you denser than Ed." He chuckled. "What makes you acquire the impression that I have a fever?"

Kevin gulped. "Well, when I," he cleared his throat. "_Kissed_ you, I had a little cough—but I think it's from the cold weather so it's not a disease or something!" Edd felt slightly disturbed from the idea that he could have caught a cold, but he knew that wasn't the case. "It would explain so much!"

Edd tilted his head. "It would?"

"Yeah! You're probably red from burning up and you left the party early so you could rest, right? No wonder you've been acting weird lately." Kevin shrugged.

Edd softened. _"This isn't the right time."_ Edd thought to himself. "Apologies, Kevin. I do have a slight fever. To keep it away from you was the proper thing to do." He gave a soft smile. "I should head home now, it's getting late."

Kevin nodded. "No sweat, dude. I thought that maybe…" Edd held his breath. "Nah, nevermind."

Edd slowly backed up to the door. "Aha, yes, indeed. Fever." He blandly stated.

"Wait." Kevin clenched his fist. "That whole thing that happened a while ago…Are we okay about it?"

Edd hesitated, but nodded. "Yes, Kevin."

"Choice." Kevin gave a thumbs up.

Edd took this chance to leave and go home. He hurriedly left Kevin's residence and made his way to his home. _"A fever? Is he really that gullible?"_ Edd questioned. He shrugged it off. "It's over and settled." He mumbled, before heading to bed to end his day.

* * *

After the party day, Kevin acted normal towards Edd whenever he saw him at school. Kevin still questions if he has feelings for his male friend, but doesn't act upon his feelings. Edd responds normally, keeping the act that up. He does believe he has feelings for Kevin, but doesn't believe Kevin will return them. He still felt unsettled in his heart, but hoped the feelings would fade sooner or later.

Two weeks passed by and winter break for Peach Creek was around the corner.

"So Double Dee, you'll help me out with my new scheme, right?" Eddy nudged Edd, lifting his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Edd smiled. "Of course I will, Eddy. I actually miss scheming with you guys."

Ed hugged the two of them as they were walking. "Double Dee will make us three!" Ed cheered.

Eddy laughed. "Ever since you hung out with your boyfriend, things—"

"Hey, Double Dork!" Kevin called out from down the hall. The three stopped walking and turned around.

"Speak of the devil." Eddy smirked.

"Yes, Kevin?" Edd asked.

"C'mere, will ya?" Kevin motioned for him to come closer.

Edd moved Ed's arm. "Excuse me, Ed, may you let go of me?" He walked down the hall and headed towards Kevin.

Eddy tugged on Ed's jacket. "C'mon, Ed. Let's leave the couple alone."

Ed pouted. "But Double D is not with me!"

Eddy took a step back. "Quit rhyming, will ya?"

Ed stared and then smiled. "Only if you hand me a chicken."

"Quit dreaming, Ed."

Kevin and Edd were standing by the lockers. "So, uh, what are you doing over break?" Kevin leaned back against the wall.

Edd fixed his tie. "I'm going to be counting the number of ants in my ant farm, clean—"

"I mean, are you hanging out with the other dorks?"

Edd paused and nodded. "Why, yes, indeed."

Kevin looked at his feet, feeling slightly down. "All break?"

Edd tilted his head in confusion. "Well, not necessarily—"

Kevin looked up and smiled widely. "Great! So do you want to crash at my place a few days?"

Edd stared. "At Kevin's residence?" he mumbled to himself. "W-Well, I don't think—"

"C'mon, just a few days?"

Edd hesitated. He pulled out his watch and looked at the time. "Oh, dear! I will be late for class. I better hurry on now!"

"Wait—"

"It was nice chatting with you, Kevin! Must hurry along now!" Edd shuffled his feet to his next class.

Kevin kicked the floor and groaned. "What a dweeb."

* * *

After school, Edd snuck around the halls, looking around to see if Kevin was anywhere near his area. He tried to avoid the conversation he and Kevin were having earlier. He took a few steps back towards the door. The coast was clear, so he left the school. He bumped the door into someone as he stepped back.

"Oh, dear, excuse—"

Kevin stared at him. "Yo."

Edd forced a smile. "H-Hello, Kevin! Surprise seeing you." He nodded. "Well, must get home!"

"Oh no you don't, dork." Kevin held on Edd's hat.

Edd scrambled around, pulling down his hat. "N-Not my hat!"

Kevin leaned in and looked closely at Edd. "What's underneath your hat, anyway?"

"None of your business!"

Kevin's eyes widened. He released and exhaled noisily. "Why don't you just chill at my place?"

Edd shuddered. "I couldn't possibly do so!"

Kevin placed his hands in his pockets. "Why not?"

Edd crossed his arms. "_Because _Kevin! Your room is not my room!"

Kevin grumbled. "Are you still on that whole 'this is mine and this is yours' crap?"

"Kevin! I take my personal belongings very seriously!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. How about I chill at your place?"

Edd grinned. "How about you stay at your house and I shall stay at mine?"

Kevin frowned. "That's so not choice."

Edd fixed his hat. "Well, pardon me for not being 'choice,' Kevin," He shifted his messenger bag. "I must get going now." Edd started to head home.

Kevin trailed Edd's footsteps. "C'mon, why can't we chill or something?"

Edd tried to think of an excuse while they walked together. "I must be in my proper sleepwear when I sleep, and I am not comfortable showing others how I sleep."

"I'll lend you some clothes if that's the big deal." Edd kept resisting his offers by shaking his head. "Dude, stop being so stubborn. What's the big deal anyway? It's just for the night."

Edd stopped in his tracks and scratched the back of his head in annoyance. "Alright, Kevin! I'll take up your offer! Are you happy?"

Kevin smirked. "Choice!" He held back a grin. "So, uh, what's the dorkiness' pajamas?"

Edd rolled his eyes and continued walking home. "Excuse you, Kevin, I sleep in proper nightwear!"

"Matching pajama shirt and pants with stars and moons on them?"

Edd's face heated up from embarrassment. "They are rocketships!"

"Cute!" Kevin laughed.

"I do not need your criticism, Kevin!"

Kevin smiled and then walked his way around Edd, standing in front of him. "When should I come over?"

Edd moved to the side. Kevin reflected his moves to block him from walking any further. Edd glared down at Kevin. Kevin gave a cheesy smile, brushing off the burning atmosphere. "I don't know? Saturday? Now I really must head home, Kevin." Edd made his way around Kevin and quickly turned the corner and arrived to his house. Kevin recorded the date in his mind. Saturday.

* * *

Against Edd's hopes, the weekend came close. He had hoped the week would drag on so Kevin would be able to forget their plans. Kevin wanted the opposite, of course. This was the chance to confirm his feelings for the other male after questioning it for so long. Saturday afternoon, Kevin called up Nazz, slightly nervous.

"Hey, Nazz, I need some advice."

Nazz giggled into the phone. "Of course, Kev. What is it this time?"

"Since I'm chilling at his place tonight, what should I wear and all?"

Nazz's giggles turned into laughter. "Kev, it's not a date. Just wear what you usually wear."

"O-Okay, what should I bring?"

"I'm pretty sure Edd has got everything ya need. Don't sweat about it dude." Nazz covered the speaker and took a deep breath, calming herself down. She spoke again, "I'm sure you'll have a...nice time a-and maybe you'll find out you really do like him."

Kevin gulped. "Well, I'm still not sure if I like that dork, but if I do, is it weird?" Nazz stayed silent for a bit. "H-Hello?"

"Kevin," Kevin felt alarmed, who wasn't expecting the sudden full name. "Why do you care about other people's opinions about this? You should listen to your own."

Kevin nodded. "T-True…What if he already lost his feelings and I'm just thinking about this too much?"

Nazz laughed. "Kevin, I think you're thinking about this too much right now. Don't think too far ahead."

Kevin paused. "Would you judge me if I do end up liking him, though?"

Nazz gave a soft smile behind the phone. "Of course not, Kev. You know I would never."

Kevin smiled. "Thanks Nazz. I love you so much. I owe ya one."

Nazz bit the bottom of her lip. "I love you too, Kevin."

Kevin hung up the phone and took a deep breath. _"I really need to find out my feelings."_

* * *

It was time. Kevin took his stuff and left his house around six o'clock. He walked across the street and arrived at Edd's doormat. He rang the doorbell. Edd opened the door in less than two minutes and let Kevin in.

"Good afternoon, Kevin."

Kevin walked inside Edd's house. "Hey, thanks for letting me come over."

Edd smiled and nodded. _"Not like I had any choice." _Edd took his jacket, scarf, hat and gloves. Then he placed Kevin's boots by the door. He held in his thoughts.

Kevin looked around Edd's house. "Why is your place covered in sticky notes?"

Edd picked up a sticky note and read it to himself. "This is the way my parents communicate towards me." Edd smiled.

Kevin looked around some more and noticed there was no one home. "Where are they right now?"

Edd folded the sticky note neatly before disposing it. "My mother is out for two days celebrating the holiday with her side of the family. My father is on a business trip that will last two days, as well."

Kevin seated himself on the couch. "Oh, so they'll be back for Christmas Eve?"

"Yes, they'll be here for Christmas Day too, but after that, they will resume their busy schedule at work."

Kevin stared. "Oh." He looked at Edd with pity. "So, who makes the dinner around here?"

Edd smiled. "Why, of course, I do!"

Kevin blinked. "Woah, I suck at cooking, man. That's so choice."

Edd nodded. "Speaking of which, are you—…" Edd was cut off with the sound of Kevin's stomach grumbling. Edd giggled. "Hungry?"

Kevin's cheeks turned pink from embarrassment. He nodded. "Kinda."

Edd walked towards the kitchen. "Just make yourself comfortable while I start cooking."

Kevin got up and followed Edd. "Can I watch you?"

Edd turned around. "Uh," Edd shrugged. "Sure, Kevin?"

Kevin sat down at the kitchen table while Edd got out ingredients. He was about to make toasted rolls and beef stew, so he removed the raw beef from the freezer and placed it in the sink to thaw. He removed onions, lettuce, potatoes, and other vegetables from his fridge. Kevin couldn't believe that he was actually watching Edd cook. Only because he wouldn't have thought he would stay over Edd's house. If Edd came over his house, Kevin would have probably ordered pizza or some sort of fast food. Edd was already boiling the vegetables, since Kevin zoned out and didn't pay attention to him cutting the ingredients.

Edd noticed Kevin being idle at the kitchen table. "Kevin, why don't you busy yourself? You may look around if you'd like. I have plenty of anatomy books in my room."

Kevin shrugged. He didn't really have anything planned. He should have brought a movie or his games, but it was Edd's house so he wasn't sure if he's do those things anyway. He slid off the chair and walked around the house, finding his way to Edd's room. He noticed that he had to wear the bunny slippers by the door, which was a joke to him. He stepped in the room without the slippers and looked around. Everything was nice and neat and labeled. He sat on Edd's bed and felt out of place. He got up and looked at all the things that were labeled. Unintentionally, Kevin moved things out of place since he didn't care about order so much.

"What are you doing to my room?!" Edd panicked. Kevin turned around to see an Edd equipped with an apron and oven gloves.

"Just lookin' around?"

Edd entered his room, moving things back to where they belonged. "This is so messy!"

Kevin took a step back. "Dude, I barely touched anything."

Edd looked at Kevin and then looked down at his feet. "And you're not wearing the slippers?" He gasped and fell to his knees. "That is so unsanitary."

Kevin took a step back. "Dude, you're weird."

Edd pushed Kevin out of his room. "Just—Just head downstairs and start eating! I completed creating our dinner. I'll be there in a moment."

Kevin scratched the back of his head and did what he was told. "Sheesh, he needs to let loose."

As he headed downstairs, he looked at the notes that were on the walls. Majority of them where chores. _"Ah, now I can see why he's so in order, huh."_

Kevin walked in the kitchen, smelling the wonderful smell of Edd's cooking. "Damn, it smells good." He walked over to a chair and seated himself, then started to eat. He was amazed by the splendid taste that could be made from some guy who he always saw as a 'dork.'

Edd walked in the room. "Okay, now that my room is arranged, how is the food?"

Kevin gave a thumbs up. "Who taught you how to cook?"

Edd removed his gloves and apron and then placed them back to their corresponding locations. "I taught myself."

Kevin was even more amazed by Edd's abilities. "So, you're super smart, you know how to cook, clean, and now, play the guitar." He smirked. "Y'know a lot of girls dig that?"

Edd sat himself down and started to eat as well. "I am aware of that, but I am not interested in the girls who have confessed to me without getting to know me."

Kevin tilted his head. "Why not?"

"Well, majority of their objectives were for me to help them with their school work of some sort and not intentionally 'date' me."

Kevin felt a bit bad for Edd, then he thought about his own feelings. He stared down at his food. "Y'know, you'd be a good boyfriend." He stuffed his mouth with his food.

Edd slightly spilled his food. "Oh, d-dear, Kevin, that was quite unexpected." He took a napkin and wiped his mouth, then continued to eat.

Kevin didn't turn to look at him. "I guess." He clenched his fist. "Do you like anyone?"

Edd started to cough on his food. "K-Kevin! Why are these sudden words coming from you?"

Kevin looked up at Edd, trying to hold back from raising his voice. "I-I'm just asking."

Edd stood up. "N-Never mind that!" He hurriedly finished the remains of his dinner and then placed his plate in the sink. "I-I'm going to prepare the air mattress!" He sped walked away.

Kevin slapped his forehead. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! That was _so_ not casual!" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Edd grabbed the air mattress from his attic and then placed it in his room. He turned on the machine to fill the mattress with air, hoping it would distract him with the noise. _"Why is he questioning and informing me such ideas?!" _He took a deep breath to compose himself. _"If he only knew it was him…"_

* * *

Kevin finished his food and then placed the plate in the sink. "Okay, Kev. Stop being an idiot." He walked upstairs and peeked in Edd's room. The air mattress was almost full. He slid on the slippers and stepped in the room. "So, I'm sleeping on that?"

Edd turned around and stared. "Well, if your prefer my bed—Actually, since you're my guest, I will take the floor."

Kevin shook his head. "Nah, dude, I should take the bottom."

"That will be unnecessary, Kevin." Edd stood up. "I will be on the bottom and that's final."

Kevin sighed. "Fine, I'll be on top your royal dorkiness." He looked for his bag. "I'm gunna change into _my_ sleepwear. Where's my bag?"

Edd pointed to the bag that was in the corner of the room. "It's right over there."

Kevin nodded and walked over to his bag. He rummaged through the bag and took out his toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, brush, and hoodie. He stared and started to panic. "Shit."

Edd looked over his shoulder. "Is something a matter?"

Kevin got up and groaned. "Dammit, I forgot my clothes at home. Can I borrow some shorts or something?"

Edd jumped back. "Borrow my clothes? That's unsanitary!"

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "Is everything unsanitary to you?" He walked over to a drawer and looked through it for some shorts. "Just hand me one."

Edd spazzed around Kevin and closed the drawer. "K-Kevin! May you please not go through my things?"

Kevin groaned. "Dude, are shorts a big deal?"

Edd looked around and then grabbed Kevin's hoodie. "What if I just took your hoodie without your permission?" Edd slipped it on and started to mock Kevin. "Ohh! Look at me! I'm Kevin and I can wear whatever I want!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Okay, you're just being a dork now. Hand it back."

"I'm Kevin and I don't care if I take other people's clothes!"

"Okay, Double Dork, this isn't cool. Give it back!" Kevin pushed Edd against the wall and stripped off his hoodie from him. Without realizing, he almost took off Edd's shirt, to which Edd pulled back down to cover his bare skin. Kevin stepped back. "Uh, crap, sorry."

"S-See?! You don't like it, right?" Edd looked down. "S-So be more aware before you invite yourself over to my house!" Edd yelled. "I hate it when people touch my things without my permission, I hate it when people are sloppy and unorganized about their own things, and I _absolutely hate it_ when people just barge into my house without me agreeing to it!"

Kevin froze while Edd covered his mouth. He wanted to say something, but Edd dashed away. _"All I do is just screw up. I can't ever make him happy." _He turned off the machine for the air mattress and closed it before the air escaped. He sat on Edd's bed and lied down. _"I'm the one being a dork today."_

* * *

After a few moments later, Edd came back from doing the leftover chores to distract himself and peeked into his room. He saw Kevin was sleeping in his bed, facing the wall, with his own hoodie and his own pants that he came inside the house with. Edd felt guilty because he didn't really mean to say those things to Kevin. He sat on the air bed and gave a heavy sigh. "Kevin, I'm sorry I said those things to you." Edd whispered. Although there was no response from the sleeping male, he continued to talk. "It's just that lately, I don't know what has taken over me when it comes to you. I guess I just…" Edd paused. "Let us discuss it tomorrow." He mumbled.

Kevin, who was facing the wall, had a rapid heartbeat. _"He was just about to say something about his feelings! Dammit!"_ He complained in his mind. He started to think about his own feelings again. _"How do I feel towards the dork? I like to spend time with him, be near him, talk to him, joke around with him, play around with him, taste his food, hear him go on and on about scientific equations, and more. That kiss from a month ago…How did I feel about it?_" Kevin pondered, then breathed out his nose. _"I guess, towards Edd, I really don't feel like…_"


	11. Chapter 11

**Property Line**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Kevin woke up to the smell of bacon. He shifted around in Edd's bed and stared at the ceiling. The sun was shining through the windows, blinding his eyes as he opened them. Kevin let out a yawn before getting up and stretching his arms. He jumped out of bed and stretched his legs, then placed his typical cap on his head. He looked at his surroundings and remembered he was at Edd's house. He looked to the floor and saw the air mattress empty and organized. Suddenly, the flashback from yesterday's episode ran through his mind.

_"Oh right. My feelings."_

Edd finished making breakfast for Kevin. He was anxious to check if Kevin was awake ever since he yelled at him last night. He grabbed his confidence together. _"Calm down, Eddward. Just maturely talk to him about it."_

He headed upstairs and took his time to travel to his room. When he reached his door, he peeked in his room. Simultaneously, Kevin walked out of Edd's room. He stopped when he saw Edd being idle by the door.

"Morning." Kevin lifted his hand slowly and waved.

Edd gulped. "M-Morning."

"Do I smell bacon?" Kevin started to head downstairs, brushing against Edd's shoulder. Edd looked into his room again and noticed the bed was made and Kevin's bag was neatly placed in the corner. He whipped his head back and watched Kevin walking down the stairs. He followed him to the kitchen and fumbled with his fingers. "You cooked this?" Kevin looked at the mouthwatering food.

Edd nodded. "Yes, indeed." Kevin nodded and sat down at the table. He started to eat, not really minding Edd pointlessly standing. "Kevin," Edd cleared his throat. Kevin looked up, bacon hanging out of his mouth. "Did you make my bed and organize your bag?" He looked hopeful.

Kevin chewed and swallowed, then nodded. "_Cleanfreak_ made me think a little."

Edd frowned at the title. "Cleanfreak, huh?" He sat himself at the table and took a piece of bacon for himself. "What did I make you think over through the night?"

"My feelings." Kevin smirked. Edd's eyes widened, staring extensively at Kevin. "I think I'm going to go home later."

Edd's heart dropped. Many conclusions came to mind, making him feel uneasy. "What would you like to do for the remainder of the day?"

Kevin shrugged. "I dunno. What do you usually do?"

Edd blinked. "Well," he thought about his daily routine. "I do chores until I am needed to assist Eddy in his schemes."

Kevin hung his head. "That's so boring! What if dorky doesn't have a lame plan? Then what?"

Edd rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "I just study and complete chores."

Kevin sighed, then thought of an idea. "Wanna watch a movie or something?" He finished eating and put aside his plate.

Edd took the plate and placed it in the sink, then looked back at Kevin nervously. "I don't quite have any movies that you would take interest in."

Kevin sighed. "Don't tell me," He rolled his eyes. "You have movies about science or something nerdy." Edd nodded, disappointing Kevin. He groaned. "Alright, whatever, just put that on."

Edd shook his head. "I possibly couldn't put on something that you wouldn't enjoy!"

"Just do it, dork." Kevin lazily stared. "I don't really care. Just whatever to kill time."

Edd's confidence fell. _"He really does seem uninterested with me now. Curse my anger from yesterday's events."_ He walked over to the living room and looked through his movies. There was a documentary on stars that he quite enjoyed, so he inserted it in the DVD player. "I'll play this documentary on our solar system, is that alright?"

Kevin shrugged. "Sure." Edd gulped and took a seat on the couch. Kevin walked over and took a seat next to Edd, then placed his arm around Edd's shoulder. Edd froze and his mind scattered from Kevin's actions. Edd tried to ignore it, but Kevin pulled him closer with his arm, which made it impossible to disregard.

Edd couldn't pay attention to the movie. Every time Edd inched himself away, Kevin inched closer. He glanced at Kevin, who had a nonchalant expression. His heart started to race, although unsure if Kevin's actions were by coincidence. Kevin let out a yawn which startled him. He looked up at Kevin who now had a bored expression.

Edd leaned forward, getting ready to stand up. "Maybe I should just change the—"

Kevin pulled him back down. "No, it's fine." Kevin drew him closer. "Just stay like this."

Edd's face heated up, feeling tenser as he felt Kevin's body warmth. "U-Uhm, Kevin…"

Kevin looked down with a confused look. "What?"

"You're a bit close to me." Edd spoke up. "A bit _too_ close."

Kevin somewhat moved away and removed his arm from Edd's shoulder. "This better?"

Edd pulled his hat down and looked away. "Y-Yes." Edd loosened up a bit, feeling relieved somewhat. _"Okay, now I can focus." _He thought, but soon started to tense up again. Kevin casually placed his hand on Edd's thigh. He looked at the redhead, who was smirking from pleasure. _"He's mocking me!"_

Kevin looked at him. "Problem?"

Edd's face flushed to a pink. "Indeed, I do have a problem!"

Kevin moved his hand back and rested his arm on the couch. "What is it, your dorkiness?"

Edd jerked up. "I-I don't feel comfortable with you touching me as you please!" He fidgeted around. "It's an invasion of my personal space!"

Kevin sighed and stood up to level with Edd. "So what if I invade your personal space?" He glared directly at Edd, and then crossed his arms. "What's the big deal?"

"Your actions are resuming to confuse me again!" Edd covered his face with his hands, shaking his head. "I don't understand anything!"

Kevin pushed Edd's hands away and grabbed him by the collar, heaving him closer. "Are you going to yell at me again?"

Edd looked Kevin in the eyes and panicked. Edd became speechless and could only think about how physically close he was with Kevin. As he was unable to generate a response, Kevin groaned and released him.

"I should just go home now." Kevin removed his cap and messed up his hair.

Edd gulped and bit the bottom of his lip. _"I don't care anymore." _"I like you."

Kevin froze, and then looked up at the dark-haired male. He stared at him, unsure how to respond to his three words. "What?" was the only answer he could render.

Edd pulled down his hat and covered his eyes. His heart was clenching in his chest and he began to mentally prepare for a rejection. He wouldn't dare repeat the words, but felt pressured to do so. "I like you, Kevin!" He shook his head. "No, I dislike you and the way you take advantage of my kindness and hospitality," He started to sweat from the stress. "And I hate the way you treat me because it makes me grow feelings for you and I-…" Edd, feeling conflicted, lost his train of thought. He started to shake from all the emotions.

Kevin softened and walked over to the trembling male. He wrapped his arms around him, and rested Edd's head on his chest. He kissed the top of Edd's hat and gave a soft smile. "I like you too."

Edd shook his head on Kevin's chest. "D-Don't lie to me…" he weakly mumbled.

Kevin scoffed. "I'm not lying, you dork."

Edd pulled his hat up and unbelievingly looked up at the male. "R-Really?" Edd started to blush, feeling embarrassed the longer he stared at Kevin.

Kevin uncomfortably looked Edd in the eyes. He pulled Edd's hat over his eyes and mumbled, "Stop staring at me, dork."

Edd's smile fell as he continued to be covered by his hat. "Was that really necessary, Kevin?" He crossed his arms and pouted.

Kevin chuckled. "Oh, deal with it."

Edd opened his mouth to retort to Kevin's comment but froze when a peck touched his cheek. He stood still, comprehending the events that took place in the past hour.

"Speechless, Your Dorkiness?"

Edd blushed and curled his lip, trying to think of a comeback but too flustered to come up with one. Kevin lifted up Edd's beanie only to see Edd looking away with furrowed eyebrows pink cheeks. He chuckled at his appearance.

"So?"

Edd looked at him to only turn his head and gave a little "Hmph."

"Oh, okay." Kevin raised his brow. "The silent treatment."

Edd ignored him and turned around. "I refuse to talk to someone who belittles me then covers it up with such actions!"

"Oh really?" Kevin smirked, taking the challenge. He wrapped his arms around Edd's waist and pulled him back. "So I could do whatever I want and you'll say nothing?"

The male's eyes widened, trying to pry out of Kevin's arms. Kevin leaned down and kissed the back of Edd's neck, sending him chills down his spine. Edd bit the bottom of his lip, holding back any sounds. The jock gained interest and continued to keep toying around with the nerd. He decided to kick it up a notch by sliding a hand up Edd's abdomen.

Edd jerked forward. "O-Okay! I'll talk!" He spazzed and fell out of Kevin's arms. He cringed after falling to the floor, bringing Kevin laughter.

"You okay dork?" Kevin wiped a tear from his eye and clenched his stomach. He tried to hold back his laugh. "Sorry! Went too far."

Edd weakly got to his knees and eventually to his feet. "N-Never do that again!"

Kevin smirked. "Maybe."

Edd blushed and crossed his arms. "Per—"

"'Personal space, Kevin!'" Kevin mimicked. "Yeah, yeah, I don't care."

Edd pouted and furrowed his brows together.

Kevin chuckled and pulled Edd by the waist, bringing up closer. "C'mon, don't be like that. Cause you're mine now." He slyly gave another peck on his cheek.

Edd intensely stared, but then softened up. He sighed and shrugged it off. "I don't know what I should be expecting."

Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd's neck. "Expect a lot for now. It's just the beginning."


	12. Chapter 12

**Property Line**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

* * *

After that day, Kevin and Edd have been in a relationship. It would have been a secret, but of course, Edd's two best friends and Kevin's best friend were going to be informed. Ed, Edd, and Eddy met up to hang out on Christmas morning. They walked together on the crunchy snow and chattered among themselves.

Edd cleared his throat. "U-Uhm, gentlemen, I have something to tell you two." It was now or never that he would tell them.

Eddy and Ed turned their heads as they continued to walk. Eddy raised a brow. "What is it, sockhead?"

Edd awkwardly smiled and fumbled with his thumbs. "Well you see, this might catch you two off guard, but," Edd gulped, then gathered his confidence together. "Kevin and I are seeing each other."

Ed blinked mindlessly, tilting his head in confusion. "But we see him too?"

Eddy stopped in his tracks and elbowed him. "No, you idiot. They're going out with each other!"

Edd panicked and raised a hand to Eddy's mouth, shushing him from continuing. "Be quiet! Someone might hear you!"

Eddy looked down at Edd's hand. "Are you touching my face with those cold hands?" He mumbled.

Edd snatched his hand back. "My apologies." Edd gave a weak smile, only to be glared at by Eddy.

Ed scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders. "They're going outside?" He furrowed his brows together and tried to comprehend the situation, but of course, failed.

Edd sighed. "No, Ed." He rubbed the back of his head, unsure how to explain. "Uh…Kevin and I have grown feelings for each other and now we're in a relationship."

Ed's face blankly stared at the two, then brightened. "Oh, you little dickens, you!" He pulled Edd for a hug and squeezed him tightly. "Are you happy, Double Dee?"

Edd blushed and shyly looked down. "Well, I suppose so."

"I saw it comin, sockhead." Eddy rolled his eyes. "You guys were always together and there ain't no way that was just friendship or some tutor and student thing you guys got."

Edd pried out of Ed's embrace. "It isn't my intention to leave you two out, but events led up to—"

"Yeah, yeah. Save your speech, Double Dee." Eddy sighed, but then softened into a smirk. "I'm happy for you."

"As to I!" Ed pulled the two in for a hug.

Eddy's smirk quickly fell. "But it's still gross!" His eyes widened as Ed continued to squeeze them together. "Ed! Let go of me!" He grunted and struggled out of Ed's squeeze, but to no avail.

"But Eddy! I'm cold!" Ed pouted and squeezed the two even tighter.

Edd softly smiled, ignoring the bickering between his two friends. "Thank you, you two." He hugged Ed back with a warm embrace which brought a wide grin on Ed's face.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother." The other two chuckled and eventually, the three of them laughed in the cold weather. The laughing faded out, but the nice atmosphere lingered. Then Eddy leaned back in Ed's arms. "Wait, yo, sockhead. If you're dating shovel-chin now, doesn't that mean you'll be spending Christmas with him?"

Edd tilted his head innocently and then shook his head. "Not quite." Edd began. "You see, I made plans with you two first, and Kevin made plans with Nazz. Therefore, we will just greet each other for the holiday."

Eddy narrowed his eyes and analyzed his friend. "Weirdos." He softened into a smile and finally rested himself in Ed's arms. Ed simultaneously released both, causing them to fall down. Eddy glared at him from the ground "You idiot!"

Ed pouted. "My arms got tired, Eddy!"

* * *

Kevin was sitting in Nazz's living room. His heart felt guilty for some reason. He hasn't felt this way around Nazz before. Usually, his heart would race and his mind would be blank when he was in her house. But that's all in the past. His feelings for her are now gone, and his mind and heart, filled with Edd.

Nazz came back from the kitchen, holding two cups of sodas. "Here ya go, dude. Coke, your fave." She set them down on the coffee table in front of Kevin, then she took a seat next to him. "So what's up, dude?"

Kevin gathered his thoughts and confidence together. He opened his mouth to speak, letting out, "Well, Nazz—"

"Let me guess, you're dating Double Dee, now, right?"

Kevin stared at her unbelievingly in silence. How did she find out? Who told her? Kevin's stomach fell. He wasn't expecting her to suddenly guess what he was going to say, let alone get it right. "How'd you—"

"Kevin, I've known you for a while, and I know by the way you're acting, that..." she paused and then looked away, sighing. She felt a bit disappointed, but knew she had to be happy. She looked back at him and forced a smile, holding back any possible tears. "That you're being serious, right?"

Kevin looked down and gradually let out a soft smile. "Yeah." He shyly played with the strings of his hoodie, filling his mind with Edd. It was all so sudden and random, but he was happy about the fact that they're going out now. Kevin never felt this way towards anyone before, especially a guy, let alone Edd.

Nazz's heart clenched, but she didn't show it. She saw it coming, but she had a tiny piece of hope that it wouldn't happen. Of course, her hopes failed her. "I'm happy for you. I'll support you no matter what."

Kevin turned his head to the blonde. His smile widened, then he slowly raised a fist to the air. "Choice."

She smiled as she fist bumped the male. "Rad."

He smirked then rested his arm on the couch. "Now, 'nuff talkin' 'bout me." He look around her house, thinking of any topic. He paused before a subject came to mind. "Do you have someone you like now?" He assumed that ever since they entered sophomore year, she moved on.

She slowly shook her head and then gave a small, weak smile as she gazed at Kevin. "I just got rejected."

Kevin's small smirk fell as he froze and stared at Nazz. He suddenly started to panic on the inside, suddenly feeling at fault. "Wait, wha—"

"Wait, so Kev, aren't you gunna go spend Christmas with Double Dee?"

Kevin paused and looked at Nazz. He analyzed her. Why did she change the subject? Did she not want to talk about it? He slightly shook his head and gathered his thoughts together. He directly shifted his mind over to Edd and shook his head again to answer Nazz's question. "Nah, I always spend Christmas with you." He scoffed. "You know that."

A softer smile rested on Nazz's face. "Thanks, Kev." She looked outside through her window. "Wow, the snow looks so pretty!" She looked back at Kevin. "Let's go outside for a walk!"

Kevin looked outside into the winter wonderland that awaited the two. He turned his attention back to Nazz, then gave her a little smirk. "Sure." He let the topic go for now. He could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

The two got off the couch and left the sodas on the table. They headed over to the front door, slid on their jackets and boots, and then left Nazz's house. They walked around the cul-de-sac, making their way down the street near the shops and alleys. They held little conversations as they played in the snow. Surprisingly, they encounter the Ed boys who were heading back to the cul-de-sac.

The two groups stopped in their tracks. Edd and Kevin made eye contact, then raised their brows as a greeting.

"Well speak of the devil." Eddy remarked.

Nazz grinned. "That's so weird, dude."

It was obvious now that the two parties were just talking about the other. Edd and Kevin didn't have to hide their relationship in front of those three, but it was still something new for both of them. They looked away to opposite directions, making the rest awkward. Edd started to distract himself with the falling snow while Kevin played around with the cold weather by exhaling large warm breathes out in the open air.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Eddy pushed Edd forward towards Kevin.

Nazz giggled and did the same for Kevin towards Edd.

Luckily, the two of them caught each other by landing in each other's arms. Edd looked up to the awkward smile that grew on Kevin's face. He reacted quickly by returning the same smile to him.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Let's go, Ed." Eddy pulled Ed by the collar and walked away from the two of them. Nazz waved to Edd and then did the same by walking away to give them alone time.

Kevin waited for them to be completely alone, then he cleared his throat. "Merry Christmas."

Edd rubbed his gloves together, trying to keep himself warm. "Yes, indeed. Merry Christmas."

Kevin didn't know what to say, but then noticed Ed and Eddy watching them from behind the fence. He smirked and then slid his hands in his pockets. "So, did you tell them?" He directed his eyes to the spying Eds.

Edd followed his eyes and then found his two friends eavesdropping on their conversation. He shot them a look and slowly nodded. The two boys scattered away, causing a ruckus in the quiet winter air. "Affirmative." He turned his attention back to Kevin. "And you to Nazz?"

Kevin looked up the sky and let out a deep breath. "Yeah, of course."

Edd smiled and fidgeted around in his puffy coat. "Well, I guess that's that." He mumbled his sentences. "I should get going now."

Kevin nodded, agreeing they should depart for the day. He removed his hands from his pockets and then wrapped his arms around Edd. Edd scrambled his arms around Kevin's waist and brought him closer, burying his head in Kevin's neck. This is how things will be from now on. Kevin would have the right to hug his boyfriend freely like this. Maybe not in front of his friends at school, but definitely now, it didn't matter. Now he could. He took advantage of Edd's actions by leaning down to softly kiss Edd's neck.

Edd jumped and goose bumps grew underneath his jacket. He didn't protest. He knew that it would take some time getting used to Kevin touching him like this, but he knew Kevin was willing to take his time too. The two pulled their heads back but kept their hug.

"See you in a few days, right?" Kevin smirked. Edd gave a cheesy smile and nodded. Kevin gazed at Edd straight in the eyes, causing slight discomfort in Edd, but he let it slide. The longer Kevin stared, the more shy Edd felt while they stood in the snow. Suddenly, Kevin's eyebrows lifted and his eyes widened as if he remembered something. "Oh wait! I need to give you something." The two of them let go of each other as Kevin rummaged through his pockets.

Edd looked at the red head confusingly. What would he possibly pull from out of his pockets? "Kevin, may I ask what you are looking for?"

Kevin let out a small "Aha!" and then slyly smiled at Edd. "Close your eyes, Double Dee."

Edd hesitantly closed his eyes and then waited. "Should I open my hand or hold out my arms?"

Kevin chuckled. "No, just shut up and stand there, will ya?"

Edd obediently followed orders and stood there in the cold. Soon, he didn't feel cold anymore. He felt flustered. He could feel the heat rising throughout his body as Kevin left a small kiss on his lips. It was quick, but it was soft and it lingered. Edd's eyes flew open, face blushing as if he were teased. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came to mind.

From behind him, clapping was heard. Edd whipped his head back to see Ed grinning widely and cheering. "D'awww that was so cute!" Ed commented.

Edd pulled down his hat and covered his face. "Oh! Look what you've done!" He bit the bottom of his lips.

"Don't act like you don't like it." Kevin teased.

Edd's face flushed to a deeper color. "G-Goodbye, Kevin!" He turned around and returned to his friends.

"Looks like someone enjoyed that." Eddy commented.

"C-Can we move on?!"

Kevin walked back to where Nazz was waiting. "Yo, sorry that took a while."

She smiled. "Nah, seems like you were having fun." She whistled.

He rolled his eyes. "Psh, who would?"

That night, the teenagers of the cul-de-sac spent Christmas with their families. Everyone had their own fun with their parents and siblings. Outside, it continued to snow ever since the sun has set. Everyone had a nice dinner meal that consisted of many various dishes. If it was Rolf's Christmas, dishes from his home country filled his table. If it was Sarah's and Ed's Christmas, chicken, butter, and gravy were definitely involved. Edd was having a nice Christmas with his parents, although he did wish he was with Kevin a bit longer than earlier. Edd brushed his fingers against his lips and still felt the softness of Kevin's lips that touched his. It still lingered, and the thought of the kiss filled his mind. Kevin, too, was having a nice Christmas with his parents. He made some cheers for the upcoming New Year with his father, and together, they watched movies that aired on Christmas as some sort of holiday tradition. He did think about Edd time to time and remembered how much courage it took to do that action towards him. But, he didn't feel any remorse about the whole thing. He was actually glad he did it. It was like his little Christmas gift to him.

Then it came to Kevin. He should give a gift to Edd for the new year, right? He didn't know what Edd liked at this point, but he knew it would relate to school somehow. The best idea for a gift he could think of in such short notice is to bake a cake. But how? He knew nothing about cooking, which didn't help out the fact that he didn't know anything about baking. That's when he got another idea. He would just ask Nazz to help him bake a cake, and everything would be alright. He knew Edd wouldn't have a gift on hand, and that was fine with him. A little cake was something everyone liked. Therefore, Edd would definitely like it.

Edd realized something. He felt he should get a gift for Kevin for the new year, but had little knowledge to what gift ideas Kevin would like. That's when it clicked to him. He could bake cookies for Kevin! He knew how to cook and he surely knew how to bake. Everything would be made from scratch and hopefully it would go according to plan and taste good. He would bake sugar, chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin cookies from his heart. No sweat! He knew Kevin wouldn't have a gift on hand, but that was perfectly fine for Edd. He just wanted to make Kevin like it.

* * *

On New Years Eve, all the cul-de-sac teens met up. They all greeted each other for the late Christmas, and greeted each other once more for New Years. While everyone was chatting among themselves, Edd and Kevin exchanged looks and secretly left the scene. They managed to only be caught by Ed, Eddy and Nazz, who of course covered for them. Kevin "was called by his dad" and Edd "had to do some new year cleaning."

Kevin welcomed Edd in his house. Once Edd stepped in, memories of past events flashed through his mind. Who knew the last time he came here, he was a mere tutor. Now he's visiting as Kevin's _boyfriend_.

"Want anything to drink?" Kevin asked, heading to the kitchen.

"Water will be fine!" Edd responded.

Kevin came back from the kitchen with drinks in his hand and then set them down on the coffee table. "How was your Christmas?" Kevin flopped himself on the couch and patted the empty space next to him, signaling Edd to come there.

Edd walked over made himself comfortable on the seat next to Kevin. Kevin hung his arm around Edd's shoulder and pulled him closer. Edd went along with it, although he was awkward at first. It was something new and strange to him, but he must get used to it sooner or later.

"It was splendid." Edd smiled. "And how about yours, Kevin?"

"Pretty chill. Same old same old." Kevin chuckled. "I got you something, though."

Edd looked up. "Really?" He grinned. "I have a gift for you as well!"

"Yeah?" Kevin asked, surprised. "Bring it over here, then. I'll go get mine."

The two got up and went over to their gifts. Edd had a bag of cookies in his coat pocket. There was about a dozen mini cookies, four of each flavor he planned to make. He brought it to the couch and waited for Kevin. Kevin took a while, but he finally came out of the kitchen holding a small cake along with some plates and forks. Edd's eyes widened, surprised that Kevin had such a thing for him.

"You made this?" Edd got up and walked over to the cake Kevin was holding.

Kevin gave a small shrug. "Sure…More like, Nazz helped me out and told me what to do."

Edd softened. He knew Kevin wasn't that good with baking, but the fact that he tried to learn and make one for him made him all soft inside. "Ironically, I made you sweets also." He lifted up the bag of cookies that he baked.

Kevin smirked and set the cake down by their drinks. "Let me taste one?"

Edd opened the bag and handed him a chocolate chip cookie. He handed it to Kevin, who popped the whole thing in his mouth.

Kevin eyes widened at the flavor. He chewed slowly and swallowed the thing, then stared at Edd. "Damn!" Kevin covered his mouth. "This is good!" Kevin commented and popped another one in his mouth. "Of course yours tastes hella good. I doubt mine taste anything this good."

Edd shook his head. "Nonsense! I'm aware of your abilities, but you look like you did a good job on the dessert." Edd reassured.

"Yeah okay." Kevin walked to the kitchen and got a knife. He came back and cut a slice of the cake then placed it on a plate. "Here, don't be mad if it tastes bad." He handed the plate with a fork to him.

Edd studied the cake. It actually looked really good, despite Kevin's words. It was a two layered cake with white icing. Plain and simple, which was what Edd liked on most of his cakes. He cut a piece and put it in his mouth. He could taste how soft sweetness of the cake which made him smile. Kevin was no patisserie, but the cake tasted better than he said.

"I told you it was fine."

Kevin snatched the plate from him. "Give me that." He took a bite of the cake and then stood there. "This is so plain, ugh."

"I'm perfectly fine with that, Kevin." He smiled. He was thankful Kevin actually made him something.

Kevin stared at Kevin for a bit. He couldn't tell if Edd was acting nice or saying the truth. Either way, he felt relieved Edd liked it. He noticed some white icing by the corner of his lip and smirked. "There's some icing on your face."

Edd looked down and tried to look where it was. "There are? Oh my."

Kevin handed the plate back to Edd. "Here, I'll get it for you." He leaned in and licked it off the corner of his lip.

Edd jolted back. "K-Kevin! That's unsanitary!"

Kevin laughed. "It was just icing, dude."

Edd pouted with a flustered face. "Well, excuse you! I'm trying to not catch a cold. It is winter time, which is also flu season."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kevin rolled his eyes. He took the bag of cookies and started to munch on some more. He sat back down on the couch and hand motioned Edd to come there again.

Edd slumped his shoulders and sat next to him. He quietly ate the cake and tried not to mind Kevin's actions. Kevin tried to hold his laugh back from Edd's reaction, but couldn't take it.

"Come on now, don't be so mad." Kevin laughed.

Edd remained silent and stuffed more cake in his mouth.

Kevin liked to play around with him while he was silent, so he took the opportunity to do so. "Hey, dork. Feed me."

Edd shot a look at Kevin. What on earth is he doing? Why is he so bold with his words when they're at his house?

"You're not gunna?" Kevin pouted. Edd rolled his eyes and cut a piece of cake. He held it up to Kevin's mouth and looked away. Kevin took Edd's hand and fed him the cake. "Thanks, dork." He smiled.

"You can clearly feed yourself, Kevin!" Edd commented.

"But it's more fun this way." Kevin smirked. "Here, feed me a cookie." He handed a cookie to him.

Feed him? Was he five? Edd shook his head. "I don't see why I must feed you!"

Kevin groaned and stuffed the cookie halfway in his mouth. "Just stay like that."

Edd stared at him confusingly. How do you feed someone like this? Edd couldn't help but question Kevin's actions. Just then, Kevin leaned in and broke off the other half of the cookie with his lips. Their lips almost touched, but Kevin slyly made sure they didn't. He munched on the half of the cookie, which the other cookie just rested in Edd's mouth. Edd felt all the blood rush to his head and was too confused to move an inch.

Kevin watched Edd turn pinker and pinker. He smiled and popped some more cookies in his mouth, almost finishing the bag. "Speechless?"

Edd started to shake in anger, then he just hung his head. "I'm done with you, Kevin."

Kevin laughed. "You're so fun to play with!"

Play with? Is he a toy? Edd raised his head and glared at Kevin. "I am not a toy!"

Kevin nodded. "I know, you're my _boyfriend_." Kevin emphasized. He hinted that since they're dating, Kevin could do stuff like that.

Edd hung his head again. "I give up."

Kevin smiled. "Want to do that again?"

"No!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Property Line**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

The following week, school began again. Edd left his house that morning, only to find Kevin, wrapped around in a thick scarf and thick hoodie, waiting out his door.

"Took ya long enough." Kevin greeted.

Edd blinked in awe with the random appearance. "Kevin, what are you doing here this early in the morning?"

Kevin pointed to his driveway. "Want a lift?"

Edd turned his head to the bike that was idly parked in Kevin's driveway. He analyzed the scene as he stood in the cold, covered with a thick scarf, heavy jacket, and earmuffs. He turned his direction back to Kevin.

"Well? Are you gunna just stand there, or?" Kevin crossed his arms and rested against Edd's house.

Edd fixed his hat and nodded. "Let's head to school, Kevin!" He hopped down his doorstep and walked through the snow and headed to Kevin's driveway. Kevin smirked and followed behind. He moved his bicycle to the shoveled sidewalk and then moved one leg around the back wheel so that he was in position to sit down. He threw his backpack in the basket and then looked at Edd. He patted the space behind him and motioned for him to sit there.

Kevin managed to still own a Schwinn Stingray bicycle but as he grew older, the vintage bicycle from their younger days wouldn't fit him anymore. The Schwinn Stingray he now had was larger, but still kept its same color scheme and features as the previous one. Edd moved his leg around the bike and made himself comfortable behind Kevin.

"Hold on tight." Kevin ordered.

Edd took his hands and gripped on Kevin's waist. He could feel how fit Kevin was even if he had a thick hoodie on.

Kevin groaned. "Do you want to fall off? Wrap your arms around me, dork."

Edd jumped in his seat and then instantly wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist. He didn't know why he acted so quickly upon Kevin's commands, but he assumed it was from the fear of falling off and possibly scraping or breaking some part of him. He could hear a little chuckle escape Kevin's lips, but when he looked up, Kevin was looking content. A bit _too_ content.

Edd rolled his eyes. "Kevin," he sighed. "We'll be late for school."

Kevin looked at his watch shook his head unbelievingly. "Late? We'll most likely be 30 minutes early if we left a while ago." He smirked and then started to carefully balance the bike. He added pressure on the pedal with his foot and moved forward. He caught himself and prevented any falling that would have occurred. He managed to ride the bike smoothly, even with the minor snow encounters and Edd's extra weight added.

They started to glide easily through the sidewalks, although they grabbed some attention from fellow peers who were walking to school.

"Isn't that Kevin from the basketball team? Who's riding with him?" A brunette student who was watching asked her friend that was next to her.

The dark haired friend narrowed her eyes and tried to focus on the two people on the bike. "Isn't he the kid in our chemistry class?"

The brunette raised a brow. "Eddward? That geek who always wears the same beanie every day?"

The friend shrugged. "I don't know. I can't tell. I think so?"

"Why are they going to school together?" The brunette took out her cellphone and started to text her friends some gossip.

The friend laughed. "Maybe they're going out?" She joked. "No, just kidding. No way. Maybe he's returning a favor or something."

The other closed her phone and nodded. "Yeah, that seems more believable." She laughed and shook her head. "Going out? Yeah, pigs must finally be flying!"

The two girls continued to laugh as they were walking. Some other students walking on the way to school got a forwarded message from their friends about Kevin and Edd going to school together. It continued to spread throughout the students as more rumors and gossip accumulated.

* * *

Kevin and Edd arrived at school found a nice parking in the bike rack. Edd hopped the bike first and fixed his scarf and hat. He turned back to Kevin and smiled.

"Thank you for the ride, Kevin."

Kevin got up from his seat and kicked the brake forward. He took out a cable and lock from his bag and then tied it to the rack. After that, he composed himself and walked over to Edd. He raised a hand a petted Edd on the head and smiled. "_No problemo_, dork."

Edd's smile fell from the name. "Must you still call me that?"

Kevin stared at Edd and then gave a sly smile. "Whoops, force of habit." He let his smile fall to a smirk, then aimed his thumb towards the school. "Let's go, _Eddward._" He walked ahead, shoved his hands in his pockets, and quietly laughing to himself.

"Oh, 'Eddward,' now?" Edd placed a hand on his hip and gave a look to Kevin. He rolled his eyes and followed behind.

When the two entered school, some people were glancing at them, but no one completely stared, for they looked completely natural. Nothing seems to be different from their atmosphere. They were fifteen minutes early, yet the school was almost empty. There were students here and there and around the corners, but it wasn't packed. But who would blame them? It was the first day back from break, and it was a Monday. Surely some people would have skipped, but it seems like that was not the case. As time ticked away, more and more people walked in with their own winter apparel on them.

Edd and Kevin agreed they would meet up at lunch before they departed to go to their lockers and their homerooms. While Edd was going through his locker, he heard some murmurs behind him.

"That's him, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't believe it."

Edd turned around and saw two girls whispered to each other while they were staring at Edd's back. They jumped and looked away, and changed the topic. Edd raised a brow and shrugged it off.

Kevin was greeted by his fellow jocks at his locker. They all talked about their winter break and the things they got for Christmas. One jock's phone beeped from a text. He pulled it out and silently stared at the text.

"Uh, yo, Kev?"

Kevin turned his head from his locker and looked at his friend. "Yeah?"

"Did you go to school with someone this morning?" He looked up from his phone.

Kevin raised a brow. "Yeah? Double Dee?"

The other jocks started to quiet down and listen on in the conversation.

"You rode a bike with him?"

Kevin paused from putting his books away. "Huh? I just gave him a lift. That's all."

His friend slowly nodded his head, then finally broke into a chuckle. "Oh, that's all? People are just making up shit, then."

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?" He resumed to put books away.

"Someone started to say that you guys are going out, or something like that." He laughed. "Random as hell, right?"

Kevin's gut fell. He started to feel all the pressure head to his head, but managed to force out a laugh. "Yeah, that is hella random!"

The other jocks joined in the laughing and then continued to talk about their winter break. Kevin kept his cool and continued to act like he wasn't dating Edd. He closed his locker door and then waved to his friends before heading to his homeroom. He walked through the halls with a clogged mind. How did things spread that quickly? Just from riding a bike together? It did seem out of character, but Kevin saw nothing wrong with giving his boyfriend a ride.

But then he forgot that there were many things wrong with that. For starters, he had a boyfriend. All his past relationships have been girls, but was never the one to date someone because of their gender. When he thinks about it, he sorta did like having a girl squeezing themselves against him. If you know what he means. Besides that, he never really was interested in a guy. Maybe one or two guys liked him that way, but he never returned those feelings.

Was gender really a big deal? If he removed Edd's physical features, he could be like a girl. Edd carried himself like a girl. He was neat and smart like most girls he knew. He was small and fragile like other girls too. Edd could be seen as a girl, maybe.

Kevin stopped in his tracks. Why did he like Edd again? He spent majority of his childhood bullying the kid. But then again, it was mostly Eddy, and not Edd. He did have some good times with Edd, as much as he remembers. He just never saw him like that.

They just got along well. After all, he couldn't see Edd as a friend when he started to tutor him. He was always trying to advance towards the guy, and it wasn't just mere joking. Maybe he just needed to try something new? But he did feel something towards Edd.

His gut started to squeeze. What if his feelings weren't as strong as Edd's?

"No." He shook his head. This isn't the time to be doubting his feelings. He _just_ got together with the guy, and now he chooses to think about his motives? No way. He dropped the whole idea from his mind. No matter if it's stronger or weaker than Edd's feelings, he likes Edd. End of story.

* * *

Kevin and Edd met up outside the cafeteria before lunch. They walked in together, only to get looks from a lot of people in the lunchroom. Edd looked around and sat across from Kevin uncomfortably.

"Kevin, do you know the reason as to why everyone is looking at us like this?"

Kevin looked around at his fellow peers who would avoid his eyes if they met. "Beats me." His muscles tensed up from the pressure and sat with discomfort. Just then, Nazz pulled Kevin to the side, while Eddy pulled Edd to the side. They all sat at an empty table by an empty area corner of the cafeteria and spoke in hushed tones.

"Kev, Double Dee, do you hear what's going on around here?" Nazz started.

Kevin gulped and played the dumb card. "What's going on?" He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Good job shovel chin. Now everyone knows you two are g—"

Nazz covered his mouth and glared at him. "Eddy! Do you not understand how to keep your mouth shut?"

Back then, if Nazz touched Eddy, he would melt in her hand. But Eddy did have a thing against people touching him—especially his face. He looked down at Nazz's hand in annoyance then smacked it away. "Lookie here, blondie. It's all because of this no good jock that Double Dee's gunna be slammed in the lockers again!"

Edd gulped. What exactly was Eddy talking about?

"That might not be the case, Eddy." Nazz raised her hands and tried to calm everyone down. "Let's just explain to them the situation."

Eddy rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms. "Fine, whatever."

Nazz ignored Eddy's attitude and turned herself to Kevin. "Kev, what the cheerleaders told me is that you were hugging Double Dee when you came to school."

Maybe the blood in Edd's face drained, or maybe all the blood rushed to his head. Either way, Edd felt a mix of paleness and heat in his head. Kevin stared at Nazz with a confused look.

"Who the hell is saying that? I just let him ride my bike with me to school!" Kevin yelled so loud, part of the cafeteria became quiet. Kevin awkwardly cleared his throat and waited until the cafeteria filled with chatter again. "That's all."

Eddy leaned in. "Well listen shovel-chin. I heard some jocks calling Edd some things that shouldn't be coming out of their mouths. You better clear this up or Ed and I will wreck your shit up."

Kevin leaned in too and glared at Eddy. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Eddy returned the glare. "Don't like gravy and butter with scratching chickens all over your precious bike, right?" He smirked.

Kevin's eyes widened. Then he leaned back and composed himself. He played the cool card and crossed his arms. "Don't need to worry about me. Just worry about yourself half-pint." He smirked. "I can handle my guy. Looks like you can't even handle yourself."

"Only cause I'm too hot to handle." Eddy smirked. The whole table rolled their eyes and groaned. Eddy blinked. "What?"

"Just wait a minute." Edd interrupted. "I still don't quite understand the situation here, Nazz. May you explain again?"

Nazz sighed. "Well, I guess before you could hide anything, your cover was blown, dude."

Edd raised his brows in shock. "But that's impossible! We did nothing of any sorts that could have concluded our relationship!" he hissed.

"Here's the game plan." Eddy leaned in. "Break up with box head and never look back!"

Edd gave a look and rested an elbow on the lunch table. "Is that really necessary?"

Kevin hit the table with his fist slightly and then snapped his fingers to point at Edd. "How about," he scoffed at the thought that the situation was more complicated than it sounds like. "Just deny everything and go with the flow."

Nazz nodded her head approvingly and clapped softly, barely making a sound. "Good game plan." She rested her hands and looked around the cafeteria for watching eyes. "Just trying keeping everything on a down-low."

Kevin and Edd nodded to the plan and then dispersed from the table to go back to their previous table beside the jocks. Some eyes stopped paying attention from a loss of interest, while others focused on the two of them. More jocks came in the lunch room and surrounded Kevin and Edd. They all rowdily greeted each other for the new year and laughed about some stories they told. So far, no one asked Kevin or Edd anything, so they lowered their guard as time passed.

Some basketball members hushed all of the jocks and grabbed everyone's attentions.

A skinny, tall, yet fit, basketball player led the conversation. "So what does everybody think about the idea of a welcome back party?"

Little mumbles gradually grew to chattering and laughter and smiles. Majority of the group liked the idea because there were no games coming anytime soon, so cheerleaders and athletes could attend.

"Thing is, nobody got a place for us." The tall one sighed.

A familiar voice spoke up. "What about at Kevin's house? Parties at his place are always the best." Gavin looked at his friends who nodded in agreement.

Kevin shot a look at Gavin. He wasn't able to fully forgive him, but he was still alert of his snarky comments behind his back.

"Yeah, that is true!"

"Yeah, Kev! Let's hold it at your house!"

"I'll bring the food!"

"I'll bring drinks~"

Everyone started to add what they would bring to Kevin's place. It had already been decided it'll be at his place without his agreement, but Kevin went with the flow.

"Double Dee, you're coming with, right?" A cheerleader clung onto his arm.

Edd shyly nodded, a bit shy from the physical interaction from the female. Kevin stared at him and rolled his eyes. His mere actions or words could trigger something. He continued to eat his food, holding back any comments.

So far so good.


	14. Chapter 14

**Property Line**

* * *

_Chapter 14_

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter takes place directly right after the previous chapter! Enjoy~

* * *

The party was going to be Friday. Kevin got the permission of his parents to hold a party at their house while Edd received permission to attend. Edd noticed he's been going to parties a lot. He figured it was the reward for being around Kevin a lot. He enjoyed parties, but could handle being alone. Sometimes the party would get too awkward if he didn't have anyone to talk to. Kevin barely let that happen though. He tried to get Edd involved with the party as much as possible.

Except for that last party where he secretly left.

That decision was a stupid one when Edd looks back at it, but now he was glad he did it.

If he didn't, maybe he and Kevin wouldn't be dating.

Every morning, Kevin and Edd went to school together regardless what people thought. It was just a bike ride, and they both agreed there was nothing wrong with it. As soon as people saw more of it happening, they got less interested in the gossip, and continued on with their daily lives.

Friday came closer than everyone imagined.

Edd met with Kevin at his locker and started to talk about funny things that happened to him in chemistry class. Kevin, half listening in the conversation, looked around if the coast was clear.

The halls were basically empty at this point. Everyone rushed home on Fridays, but the school was cleared out since many were heading to the party later.

Edd laughed to himself about how some classmate sang a song about the periodic table that caused everyone to join in. He was cut off with soft lips that belonged to Kevin. He jumped back, cheeks turning pink.

"K-Kevin?! How vulgar!"

Kevin grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. "C'mon, I had to play secret agent all week. No one's watching now." He leaned in for another kiss, longer than the previous one.

Edd whimpered and returned the kiss daringly. He felt worried he would get caught, but couldn't resist the temptation of Kevin's sweet lips. Kevin pushed him back against the lockers and deepened the kiss by slyly slipping in his tongue. Edd's eyes squeezed shut and let Kevin take the lead, unsure what to do in a moment like this.

A group of people was heard from down the hall. Kevin groaned in the kiss and then softly nibbled on Edd's bottom lip before departing. Edd's face completely flushed, knees weak, lips tingled. As the group came closer, Edd sunk to the floor and covered his face with his hat. Kevin laughed as he grabbed a folder to rummage through.

The group passed by and glanced at Kevin and Edd but said nothing. They were people who weren't interested in nonsense.

Once they disappeared, Kevin closed his folder and stuffed it in his bag. He slammed his locker shut and looked down at his hiding boyfriend.

"Yo, let's go."

No response.

"Too much to handle?" He chuckled.

No movements.

Kevin smirked with an idea. "If you don't hurry up, I'll attack you right here."

Edd pushed his hat up and startlingly stared at Kevin with wide eyes. He managed to get up and haul the weight of his jacket, and moved along to the stairs, speed walking away from Kevin.

Kevin pouted. "No fun, dork!"

* * *

Edd helped Kevin set up for the party. People were bringing things, but Kevin had to fix tables and move around furniture. The Christmas tree was still up, which added a seasonal effect to the party.

Edd wore something casual like a sweater vest and skinny jeans while Kevin wore his signature hoodie and shorts. They both had on their respective hats and waited for people to come in.

Slowly, one by one, people arrived. Kevin welcomed the guests and Edd talked to some.

"You're here early, Double Dee." A cheerleader smirked.

"Why yes, I do live across the street from Kevin. It would be illogical to come in rather late." Edd smiled.

The cheerleader analyzed Edd before she foxily walked away.

Kevin's house was almost full with basketball, football, and baseball members and cheerleaders. Nazz was around mingling with her friends, while Edd and Kevin were informing each other if they needed more plates or not. Kevin handed Edd a cup of punch that he gratefully accepted.

Everything seemed fine and dandy until the door busted open with Gavin, Rick and Dylan.

"Sorry we're late!" Rick called out.

Gavin and Dylan laughed and started to talk with their friends. They looked over the crowd of friends and spotted Edd in his black beanie.

"Found him." Gavin murmured to himself. He cleared his throat and Dylan looked over at the signal. He followed Gavin's eyes and found Edd somewhere in the crowd.

"Of course he's next to Kevin." Dylan mumbled. He made his way over and pushed himself against the nerd. He managed to do it just in time Edd was sipping his drink, therefore spilling all over his torso. "Whoops! Sorry!" Dylan laughed and then disappeared in the crowd.

"Those fuckers!" Kevin growled as he glared at Dylan.

Edd shook his head and stood in front of Kevin, stopping any more actions. "No! You mustn't!" Edd ceased. "It's fine. I'll change into a new shirt at home."

Kevin shook his head. "I have some hoodies upstairs. Just change into that."

Edd blinked. "Are you sure?"

Kevin sighed. "Yeah, if they do something again, at least it's mine and not yours. I know you like your things clean." He smirked. "Come on." Kevin grabbed Edd's wrist and led him upstairs.

Eyes followed. Mumbling started to evolve from the whispers.

"I can't believe those fuckers just had to do that!" Kevin roared in his room.

Edd stood by the door. "It's fine, Kevin. I'm sure it was an accident."

"Accident their birth." He mumbled.

"Kevin! Cease your words! You can't be involved in another fight among the same people."

Kevin groaned pulled out an orange hoodie and held it up. "This fine?"

Edd smiled softly. "Yes, I fancy the color."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Such a dork." He walked over to his boyfriend and carefully pushed him against the door. "Here, let me help you with that." He tugged on the edge of Edd's vest and pulled it above his head, then yanked it off of him.

"W-Wait Kevin!"

"Just shut up." He fumbled with the shirt that was underneath and teasingly ran his hand up his abdomen. He leaned in with a forceful kiss that melted Edd against his will. Kevin pulled the shirt over his head and carelessly threw it on the floor.

Edd tried to resist, but couldn't overpower Kevin and his firm muscles. After Kevin slipped in his tongue in, Edd managed to push Kevin away.

"K-Kevin! This is inappropriate! You have a party going on downstairs!"

Kevin shrugged, as if he didn't know there was one taking place. "So? They can manage by themselves."

"Kevin." Edd crossed his arms and gave a look.

Kevin looked down at his lips and leaned in closer, centimeters away from another kiss. "Come on, don't be like that." He gave a sweet peck on Edd's cheek that caused Edd to soften a bit. Still, Edd put on a brave front.

"Kevin, not now, okay?" Edd covered his bare chest and took this hoodie from Kevin's hands. He pulled the shirt over his head and slid it on. He fixed his hat and looked in the mirror to fix any hairs that were sticking out. "Now, let's head back downstairs. They're waiting for us."

Kevin groaned and nodded. They left Kevin's room and headed back downstairs. Many people were staring at them.

"What took you guys so long?" A cheerleader whined.

"Sorry about that. Edd was very picky about what to wear." Kevin chuckled. Edd shot a look at Kevin and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please! On the contrary, you were being stubborn and wouldn't let me wear what I wanted."

Kevin rolled his eyes too. "Sorry Madam Jung. I thought you were just going to go with the flow."

Edd scoffed and walked away. Some guests disregarded how long they took and continued their fun, while still had their own suspicions.

The party resumed without any more mishaps.

* * *

The week after the party, people started to calm down about the rumors since Kevin and Edd acted as if they weren't true. To make things more casual, Edd didn't eat lunch with Kevin all the time. He ate with Ed and Eddy at other times and then returned at Kevin's table. Also, the two of them would avoid each other at school, but when they returned to the cul-de-sac, they acted their usual self. They still went to school together. No one bothered them about it though. No one dare bring it up.

Until the following week. Edd ate with Kevin on Tuesday at the usual table. Today's lunch was sloppy joe, and Kevin dared to eat the mystery meat.

Kevin took a large bite of his lunch and pieces of meat stuck to the corners of his lips. Edd groaned and pulled out a napkin.

"Kevin, do not eat so sloppily." He wiped Kevin's mouth and folded the napkin neatly. "It's bad-mannered."

"Thanks, mom." Kevin mumbled.

"And don't eat with your mouth full!"

Kevin ignored the teen and continued to eat however he wanted. Edd watched him make a mess out of himself and would wipe his mouth when he got really sloppy.

A football player stared. "You guys always act so weird."

Kevin and Edd turned their attention to the athlete.

"How?" Kevin asked with food in his mouth.

"I don't know, like you two are dating or something."

Edd and Kevin sat there silently. This was the first someone actually brought it up.

"Why aren't you guys saying anything?" A cheerleader questioned, covering her mouth in shock.

"No way!" Another cheerleader squealed. "It's true?!"

All of them exploded into chatter and debates.

"Told you these guys are gay!" Rick pointed.

Kevin stood up. "Woah, wait, just cause we were silent, doesn't mean anything. What are we supposed to say to that?" Kevin wiped his mouth. "Didn't you guys assume the same thing a few weeks ago? Like, c'mon guys." Kevin crossed his arms.

Half of the table nodded and agreed what Kevin was saying was true. The other half of the table exchanged looks and wasn't persuaded.

Edd gulped and ignored the matter.

But not for long.

* * *

After school, Edd opened his locker to grab his textbook. Pieces of paper fell from the top of his locker to the bottom. He picked them up and unfolded them then began to read them in his mind.

_"Leave Kevin alone!" "Know your place, DORK." "You're so fucking gross." "How much did you pay Kevin? LOL" _

His stomach clenched and he felt pale. These little notes scared him, but the one that stood out the most was,

_"You're done, faggot."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Property Line**

* * *

_Chapter 15_

* * *

**A/N: **UWAHHHHH, sorry for not updating in a while! After finals started, I just stopped writing, and then once school finished I caught up on so much sleep. ;u; I'm back though! In compensation, here is a super duper long chapter. LOL. Thank you for supporting me up to now! You guys rock. 3 This story is about to end soon, so just wait for it!

* * *

Edd and Kevin didn't go to school together after that day. Or the day after that.

Or the day after that.

This went on for about a few weeks. They thought they could avoid these problems if they just stopped going to school together.

But they were wrong. It wasn't enough.

Even though they didn't interact what so ever, threatening and insulting notes still appeared in Edd's locker. Kevin couldn't take action or else Edd could have it worse. Edd was understanding. He always threw away the notes because he received no physical bullying no matter what the notes said. They both stayed patient and acted as if nothing affected them.

They still found a way to see each other though.

Daily after school, they met up in the cul-de-sac. Edd would skip attending science club and wait for Kevin at his house after his basketball practices. They would talk and update each other about their day before they departed for the night. They would hug and do their typical public shows of affections. Kevin and Edd yearned for more, but held back. They didn't worry. No one would see them at their own houses.

Or so they thought.

_Click_.

A picture of the two of them was taken. It was printed. It was photocopied. It was posted all over the school. Students went to the extent of following them to their houses, but after that, they stopped.

Still, the notes accumulated in Edd's locker. He was being isolated and ignored. Although, Eddy and Ed wouldn't care about what others said or did; they hung out with him regardless. They would be his company for the whole day, and help him if he received any public harassment. Edd was slightly content, since he was used to bullying in his previous life, but things started to tense up as he wasn't the only one who was being bullied.

Somehow, the jocks were able to persuade the science club to dislike Kevin.

"Kevin thinks the science club is lame."

"Yeah I heard he thinks you guys won't ever be in a relationship!"

It was all according to plan though. The jocks would lie and spread rumors about Kevin insulting the science club. The science club talked to their peers and together, they planned to take action on Kevin. They felt angered about their favorite member, Eddward, being taken away about some jock who thought he was all that. They planned to save him by ridiculing Kevin, hoping it would lead to a break up of some sort.

Of course, Kevin didn't mind the science club hating him. He barely knew them and he wasn't going to fall into any of their traps. The jocks and nerds would just talk to him and insult him, but Kevin could care less. They never physically hurt him because everyone knew it would lead them to the office.

By the middle of March, everyone in the school already knew Kevin and Edd were going out. There was no use in denying it. People didn't believe that they were 'just friends,' so Kevin and Edd just stayed quiet. No matter how many times people would interrogate them, they never gave a response. Kevin lost respect from some of his teammates, and Edd lost respect from some of his club members, but luckily, they weren't completely rejected. Other people respected their privacy and would leave them alone. They didn't partake in any social bullying, but they didn't help them either. They simply stayed out of the situation to avoid problems. Of course, just as there were some that couldn't stand Kevin and Edd together, there were some who were tolerable towards their relationship.

"Why the fuck are you gay for a nerd? He's such a freaking wimp!" A classmate yelled at Kevin.

Kevin didn't respond. He continued to sit in silence in the classroom.

"Kevin, you could do better than _that_." He scoffed.

No response.

In frustration, he went back to his work and continued to lose respect for him.

"Eddward! You couldn't possibly be infatuated with someone who sees himself superior than everyone else!"

"Kevin isn't like that." Edd mumbled.

"You're blinded by the power of love! He's truly not the Kevin you think he is." The classmate leaned in and lowered his voice. "I heard that he's just using you!"

Edd rolled his eyes and continued to take notes. His classmate continued to rampage for a while, but then finally left him alone and stayed silent.

If only people didn't judge so much, Kevin and Edd could have a peaceful life. But no, this was high school. Going out with someone who's so different from you, or going out with someone who is the same gender as you was weird. If you did it, you're weird.

Soon enough, several members of the basketball, football and baseball team and the science club teamed up to form a plan. A plan that would be able to break those two for good. Since, public and social harassment wasn't enough, they were determined that they were going to make things personal.

* * *

After school on Friday, Kevin jogged over to Edd's front door. He had just finished his basketball practice for the day and left without notifying anyone else.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" Kevin panted, catching his breath.

Edd stood up from his doorstep and dusted himself off. "No, I didn't wait that long."

Kevin stood up straight and stretched his arms, in the process to compose himself. "Was this week rough for you?"

Edd sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm quite used to this nonsense, but the science club is starting to get quite irksome."

"Tell me about it." Kevin groaned. "The basketball team isn't getting off my back about this whole thing." He removed his hat and messed up his hair in frustration. "It's like they're the fucking boss of me. They can't hold this over me."

Edd softened. "I'm sorry this has held you back from many things, Kevin. Your popularity decreased sufficiently and people have started to irk you as well."

Kevin ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "No worries, dude. I feel bad cause we haven't been able to really spend some time together, and it's already March. Sooner or later, they'll just accept it and everything will be back to normal."

"It's understandable, Kevin. I have to apologize for not being able to attend your athletic games anymore." Edd bowed his head in guilt.

"No, dude, you know what. Don't even worry about it. Tomorrow is our three month anniversary and to be honest, I don't give a fuck to what anyone says: We're going out on a date." Kevin crossed his arms in determination and stared at Edd for a response.

Edd's heart started to rapidly beat faster from happiness. Unfortunately, they weren't able to spend their one month or their two months because it usually fell on a school day which meant that they couldn't eat or spend free time together at school. Edd has failed to attend Kevin's basketball games to support him, because knowing if he went, people would have made it difficult for him. The two of them have almost reached a point that they don't even care what people think and they will do what they want when they wanted to. So, finally, they will go on a date to celebrate their three months.

"On the contrary, Kevin. Anniversary means that it happens yearly. You're contradicting yourself by adding month in front of it." Edd giggled.

"Ugh, don't ruin it." Kevin rolled his eyes. "So, you free tomorrow?"

Edd thought of an idea. He bit the bottom of his lip and fumbled with his thumbs. "I'm sorry, I don't think I'm free tomorrow." He lied.

Kevin stepped back. "Seriously? What's going on tomorrow?"

"Well, I have a date planned for tomorrow."

Kevin stared. "A what? With who?"

Edd gripped on the edge of his shirt. "Well, uhm, you don't know him. Well, maybe you do. He's on the football team, you see. He has red hair and wears an orange hoodie. Sometimes a green turtleneck with black shorts."

Kevin narrowed his eyes and listened, nodding to the details as they were listed.

"And he's also part of the basketball team. He's pitcher for the baseball team."

"And he attends Peach Creek?"

"Indeed. You probably don't know him."

"Oh, I don't?" Kevin smirked. "Sounds a lot like someone I know." He stepped forward and leaned in closer to Edd. Edd gulped and took a step back.

"N-No! I'm quite sure you don't know him."

"Are you really sure?" Kevin took another step forward and cornered Edd against his door. He looked at him with a hypnotizing gaze, and inched his face closer. Edd shut his eyes in anticipation for a kiss, his lips puckered slightly and eyebrows raised in a dreamy expression. Kevin inched closer. Edd waited a bit longer but awkwardly stood there. He slowly opened his eyes only to see Kevin walking away.

"K-Kevin?!" Edd stammered out.

"See you tomorrow, Dork!" Kevin yelled back.

Edd stood there with an embarrassed face as his plan backfired on him. He unlocked his door and walked in his house to calm himself down.

"_Tomorrow."_

* * *

"You do know what happens if you get caught, right?" Eddy beamed at Edd. He had been called over to help Edd with his attire for the date, but claimed it was more forced than willing.

"No worries, Eddy. Kevin and I agreed that we would not budge from the judgment others give us." Edd started to go through his drawers for clothes.

Eddy groaned and looked out Edd's window. "Whatever, sockhead. You're lucky Ed and I got your back if shit does go down."

Edd sighed from his language. "Indeed, Eddy, just as I will always have yours, but language, please."

Eddy slyly smiled and leaned towards Edd, ignoring Edd's last words. "Does that mean you'll do my English exam?"

An expression of disbelief appeared on Edd's face. He raised a brow and placed a hand on his waist. "Eddy! That thing is due Monday!"

Eddy playfully fumbled with Edd's arm. "C'mon Double Dee! I did most of the work already, just edit it and make it all smarticle and whatever!"

Edd rolled his eyes and heavily sighed. "Smarticle, Eddy? At least use a proper description of what you're looking for!" He shook his head in annoyance and continued to look for clothes.

Eddy grinned, nudging Edd constantly. "Is that a yes?"

Edd sighed again and finally nodded. Eddy jumped on him with a brotherly hug and cheered for his friend.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Okay, Okay Eddy. Now help me out for the moment. How does this sweater vest look?" Edd held up an argyle sweater vest that looked like it came from the 70's.

Eddy's smile fell. "Ugh, did you really call me here to help you look nice on your date with Kevin?"

Edd nodded. "Precisely, Eddy."

"Ugh! I don't think he cares. He probably doesn't even notice what you wear or something." Eddy narrowed his eyes and lifted a brow. "Where are you guys going anyway?"

"I have no idea, Eddy. He never informed me. I assume it's nothing formal since he never inquired me to wear anything elegant." Edd started to rummage through his closet next.

Eddy groaned. "Really, Edd. I don't think Kevin cares."

Edd sighed. "The least you could do is give me advice on this."

"You want advice? Okay here." Eddy started. "You're getting into a huge heap by dating a jock-Especially Kevin."

Edd shook his head. "Eddy, I-"

"Just listen, sockhead." Eddy cut him off. "I really don't care who you date and all, but ever since the rumors were true that you're dating box-head, I've seen you've gotten twice as much bullying than in middle school all together."

Edd stopped looking through his closet and listened.

"And I'm..." Eddy bit the bottom of his lip in embarrassment. "Worried." He gawked at his shameful words.

Edd softened and broke into a pout. "Oh, Eddy-"

"No." Eddy held his hand up. "There's more." He paused. "I think if you two don't help each other and come on an understanding, then things won't end well."

Edd blinked. "Wow, Eddy," A smile of disbelief crawled on his face. "That's the most sensitive thing I have heard come out of your mouth all year."

Eddy glared. "Never speak of it again."

Just then, Edd's doorbell rang. Edd's eyes lit up and turned his attention to his door.

"Your lover-boy's here." Eddy looked at the door with a dull expression as if he wasn't looking forward to his arrival.

"Ah, yes! Thank you for helping me, Eddy! I must get going now." Edd slipped on a random sweater vest over his white shirt before hurrying over to look in the mirror. He removed his hat quickly and fixed his hair, then slipped his hat back on.

"My eyes!" Eddy jokingly shrieked before bursting into laughter.

"Oh hush! You know it already!" Edd groaned. "Will you get the door, please?"

"Me? If you say so." Eddy snorted and then headed downstairs. He opened the door to see and waiting Kevin.

Kevin turned around with a smile only to fall as soon as he sees Eddy.

"The hell? What are _you_ doing here, dorky?"

Eddy smirked. "Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend's best friend?" Eddy wrapped an arm around Kevin's neck. "Now, Kevin, my boy," Eddy dragged him in. "What brings you here on this lovely day?"

Kevin peeled Eddy's arm off him. "We're going on a date, but that's none of your business, dork."

Eddy crossed his arms and playfully smiled. "On the contrary, I knew about your lovey dovey date." He looked up the stairs and then sighed, his smile fading. "He'll be down any minute, but Kevin, we gotta talk."

Kevin raised a brow. "What do I need to talk about with you?"

Eddy huddled closer to Kevin. "You _do_ know what your pals are doing to Double Dee, right?"

Kevin slowly nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, they're treating him like shit."

Eddy furrowed his brows glared. "So if you know, why don't you do anything?"

Kevin moved away from Eddy and gave himself some space. "Because if I did something, he would have it worse."

"What?" Eddy cocked his head forward and lifted a brow. "Why don't you just help each other?"

Kevin blinked and mirrored Eddy's actions. "Are you an idiot? Didn't you just hear—"

"I mean," Eddy interrupted. "Don't confront your friends. Just help Double Dee out."

Kevin blinked and crossed his arms. "What's with you? Why are you so caring all of a sudden?"

Eddy froze. "I don't know. I need to watch some scary movies with Ed. Maybe that'll help me." Eddy shook his head and softly slapped his cheeks, hoping it would slap some sense in him. "Kay, Imma go. Have fun with your date." Eddy waved and then left Eddward's house. Kevin raised a peace sign signaling his goodbye to Eddy.

"Sorry for the long wait!" Edd rushed down the stairs.

Kevin whipped his head back to Edd and smiled. "It's fine. Ready?"

"Indeed!" He looked around and noticed his friend missing. "Where's Eddy?"

"He already left. You still need him or something?" Kevin headed to the door.

"Oh, no, it's fine!" Edd grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "I was just wondering, that's all."

"Why was he here anyway?" Kevin spun his head around to stare at his boyfriend.

"He was…" Edd shyly fumbled with his thumbs. "Helping me with something." He cleared his throat and moved on. "Anyhow, may we proceed with today's event?" He looked up with a crooked smile.

Kevin analyzed him for a moment longer before disregarding his question. "Alright, let's go." He took Edd by the hand and headed out of Edd's house, closing the door behind him. He led him to his motorcycle and tossed Edd a helmet.

"Wait, where are we heading off to?" Edd looked at the helmet and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for all the germs and bacteria that would invade his clean scalp. He slipped it around his head and waited for Kevin to get on.

Kevin silently slipped on his helmet and sat on his seat, getting the motorcycle ready. Edd comfortably sat behind him and gripped on the sides of Kevin's jacket.

"You're gunna fall if you do that. Just wrap your arms around me." Kevin ordered.

Edd nodded and looked down to watch himself force his arms around Kevin's waist. They seemed to fit perfectly as if they were meant to be around his waist. He could feel Kevin's body structure again, especially since he's wearing thinner clothes. Edd removed his head from the gutter and looked up at the jock.

"Will you tell me where we are headed off to _now_?" He questioned.

"Hold on tight." Kevin smirked and started his motorcycle. After he heated up the engine a bit and let his motorcycle roar, he kicked the brake back and drove away from the cul-de-sac.

Edd watched them as they passed many buildings and houses, leaving their town as they continued to ride through the streets. Edd started to question their destination more and more as they went farther and farther. Kevin had the perfect date planned out that would blow Edd's mind and heart into many flustered feelings. He pulled up to a round white building that had the words 'MCKINLEY'S MUSEUM' on the welcoming sign.

Kevin parked his bike in the lot and pulled off his helmet. "Okay, ready for part one?"

The other male pulled off his helmet and stared at the building. "McKinley's Museum?" Edd's eyes sparkled. "This place is filled with scientific wonders and history of our President McKinley!" His mouth gaped at the building in awe.

The corners of Kevin's mouth slightly lifted to a small smile. "Exactly, now let's get going, babe." He took Edd by the hand and tugged him inside the museum. Edd's face flushed from the new nickname, but didn't say anything about it.

A smile grew on his face as he looked around the museum with Kevin. First, they went through the historical events of the president, where Edd would tell little stories that came off the top of his head. Kevin wasn't particularly interested in history, but tried to listen even though he would get distracted. Next stop, they passed by the scientific part of the museum. Edd's eyes sparkled as they walked through the halls. He would share any interesting facts that he knew about each material displayed in the museum. Kevin actually listened to him and would make little comments or remarks about the displays if he found them interesting.

Although it was the weekend, the museum was pretty empty. There were few people here and there, but it wasn't crowded like it usually is on the weekdays. Kevin and Edd made their way to every piece of work and took pictures together by some displays. Unfortunately, the planetarium was closed for maintenance, so their tour around the museum ended quickly than planned.

"That was incredibly entertaining!" Edd squeezed Kevin's hand as they walked through the exit.

Kevin squeezed Edd's hand back and chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it. You hungry? Let's stop by a café nearby."

Edd nodded, going along with the plan. They both climbed on Kevin's motorcycle and slipped on their helmets. They took off to the highway and headed farther away from their town. Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin tighter than before, trying to mix his grip with a hug. Kevin smiled behind his helmet and felt goose bumps rise under his clothes.

They arrived to a café near the museum and parked in the front. Edd and Kevin walked in the café and took a seat next to each other by the window. A petite lady came over to the table and handed them menus and introduced herself as their waitress. She left to give them time to look over the menu.

"What are you in the mood for, babe?" Kevin analyzed the menu.

Edd heart cheered in joy with the pet name. He liked it, although it seemed strange to be called that. "I think I'll just order a salad."

Kevin scrunched his nose. "Salad, eh? Why don't you grab a burger or something and share with me?"

Edd bit the bottom of his lip in thought. "I'd rather not. Some burgers have high cholesterol which is actually unhealthy."

Kevin scoffed. "I knew you'd say that. That's why I chose this café. This place serves delicious and healthy foods, so don't be afraid to order a burger." He smirked.

Edd's eyes widened. He did research? "Oh my, Kevin. I'm impressed." He smiled and closed his menu. "Alright, I take you up on your offer."

Kevin smirk grew into a smile and then reached over to take Edd's hand and give a little squeeze. He called over the waitress and ordered two different burgers and water. Edd ordered ice tea and ordered a small salad. The lady left with their orders, but then momentarily returned to serve their drinks. She left once again and gave Edd and Kevin alone time.

"So you enjoying the date so far?" Kevin wrapped an arm around Edd's shoulder while they waited for their food.

Edd softly smiled and nodded. "Indeed. This is a well thought out date, Kevin."

Kevin sucked his teeth. "I'm full of surprises, Eddward." He chuckled.

Edd rolled his eyes. "One can see such from you, Kev."

"Oh, 'Kev,' now?" Kevin raised a brow.

"Oh, 'Eddward,' now?" Edd mimicked.

The two ended up laughing and making fun of each other. Kevin looked at Edd's smile and paused. He took off his hat and held it over their faces, then drowned Edd in kisses. He tried to resist, but failed. Kevin kicked it up a notch and brought him closer with his arm, deepening their kiss. Edd finally pushed Kevin away when he noticed the food was on the table, but no waitress to be found. Edd shyly pulled his hat down to cover his pink ears which made Kevin smirk.

Kevin picked up a burger and started to eat. Edd stayed there frozen and tried to calm himself down. After a few seconds, he silently picked up a burger and took a bite of it.

"So?" Kevin watched the expression on Edd's face stay constant.

Edd finished swallowing before he spoke, "You're right, it does taste delicious and looks quite healthy to me."

"Told ya so." Kevin took a bite of his burger and hid a little smile. "How did the other thing taste?"

Edd froze before he took a bite into his burger. "I-I…"

"Yes?" Kevin raised a brow.

"I liked it."

"Good."

Edd slowly ate as he tried to tidy his mind from such thoughts, while Kevin enjoyed himself on the other side. The two quickly finished their burgers and shared the small salad before they completely ended their lunch. Edd started to take out his wallet, but Kevin stopped this.

"Don't worry, babe. This one's on me."

Edd tilted his head. "You don't have to worry, Kevin. I could pay for my part." He held up the fare for his lunch.

Kevin rejected the money. "Nah, you owe me the next one, okay?" He winked and tapped his lips before leaving to go pay for their food. Edd looked away and tried to ignore Kevin's comments, but ended up slightly looking forward to it.

* * *

The two came back home before sundown. Kevin walked Edd to his door before they departed for the night.

"Thank you for today." Edd smiled.

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm glad you had fun. I had fun too." He shyly smiled.

"I guess after tomorrow, it's back to the usual routine, right?" Edd sighed.

"Yeah." Kevin's smiled faded. "I guess goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kevin." Edd waved before leaning in and giving a quick peck on the cheek. He turned to walk in, but Kevin pulled him back.

"Wait, on Monday," Kevin took Edd by the hand. "Do you want to go to school together?"

Edd's eyes widened. "Are you sure you're alright with that, Kevin? What about your friends—"

"Don't worry about them. I'll help you out if anything happens. You can count on me, okay?" Kevin sternly stated.

"O-Oh, I couldn't possibly—"

"No, I'm serious." Kevin interrupted. "I'm so sick and tired of just pretending we're not going out." He removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why should they even give two shits about us, when it's our choice and not theirs?!"

"Kevin, calm dow—"

"No. I'm not going to calm down." Kevin glared. "I want to be with you at school, I want to hold your hand at school, I want to hug you at school, and I want to _kiss_ you at school. Heck, I'd _fuck_ you at school!"

"O-Okay Kevin, t-that's enough information!" Edd covered his mouth. "I-I understand how you feel about this, and I partially agree with you on your desires, but," Edd dropped his hands to his sides. "You have to think this through. Do you know the consequences if we just boldly stayed with each other at school?"

Kevin sighed and took a moment to think. "Yes, I do." He looked at his feet. "I _know_ it's going to be rough, but do you really want to hide everything for the rest of the year?"

Edd bit the bottom of his lip and shook his head. "Not quite."

"Exactly." Kevin took a step towards his partner and took him by the hand. "I wouldn't force you to do anything you don't wanna do, so if you don't want to do it then…" He trailed off.

Edd looked up softly at his partner. "Let's help each other out on Monday, okay, Kevin?"

Kevin's lips curled into a smile before he leaned in for a kiss. They tightly held on each other after their lips departed. Kevin pulled back and look deeply in Edd's eyes. "Happy three months." He smirked.

Edd scoffed and kissed Kevin's nose. "Happy three months."


End file.
